Lips and More
by torajune28
Summary: A consult in Illinois results in a trip to see the Morgan family. Though reluctant, Reid agrees to stay a few days. Derek had never even begun to imagine things could turn out this way, but hey, neither did Spencer. DMSR T for now, probably M later.
1. Princess and the Pea

_Hello hello! New story, as you can see. Disclaimer is, like always, on my profile! Tumblr: torajune28 _

_Shinji proofed this one before his vacation instead of the next chapter of Derek's Misery. So I'll post this one. Not sure when I'll continue this, after DM or during. Maybe even do them both alternatively? Opinions?_

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**_Princess and the Pea_**

_DMSR_

Spencer grunted with annoyance as Derek smirked at him. "This isn't so bad, Pretty Boy."

The brunette turned his nose up and looked away, relying on the outside scenery of the car to entertain him. "Maybe not to you," he grumbled, thinking of what he could be doing at home.

They were in Illinois on a consultation and only an hour away from the Morgan's family home. Instead of taking a flight back to Quantico immediately, Derek had asked Hotch if he could take off for a few days and spend them home. To his surprise, his boss asked him if he would mind taking Reid along for the vacation.

"I don't mind and momma loves company," he replied. "But won't the kid?"

Hotchner sighed, his face showing more worry lines than usual. "Probably, but we all know he needs a vacation. He hasn't even been to New York and he's literally two hours from the city. Maybe spending time away from home will be good for him."

Derek smiled as he looked at Reid's figure rubbing his arms against the devilish cold of the twenty-first state during December. They were checking out of the hotel and he was waiting for the valet to bring their rental around. "Well, as long as he doesn't shoot me the death ray all week, we'll be fine. Don't worry, Hotch, I'll take care of 'im."

"Good. I'll put it through HR so enjoy your vacation."

They silenced their respective lines and Derek set out to tell Spencer the news. The neighborhood was in view when Spencer finally spoke. "This isn't fair to your mother, Morgan."

"Momma's gonna love it," Derek assured. "Believe me."

"How can you be so sure she'll open her arms with hospitality for me? Families don't enjoy me, Morgan. People don't enjoy me," Reid snuffled.

As Derek pulled into his mother's driveway, he shook his head and turned the car off. "Look, kid. That's great and all but I can bet my entire life's paycheck that momma is gonna hug you to death before sitting you down for a homemade meal, then shove you in the shower before forcing her pink footie pajamas on you and finally tucking you into bed in the guest room. Willing to counter me?"

"Why would she force her pajamas onto me?" Spencer questioned as he opened his door, following Derek's lead.

"Because we're going to ring the doorbell, she'll hug you and take your bag and then do laundry while she's waiting for us to finish dinner. She'll chide me for not telling her we were coming earlier just because she didn't have enough time to make you a 'proper meal'. Watch. Let it all play out." Derek rang the doorbell and wasn't the least bit surprised that the door opened and his red headed mother threw herself into his arms.

She noticed Dr. Reid and did the same to him, the brunette's eyes widening in great surprise as she squeezed him almost as tightly as she had Derek.

"Derek! Come in, come in. Hello, Dr. Reid! Oh my goodness, Derek, what are you doing here? Why didn't you let me know you were coming! Here, let me take that." She took their bags and set them next to her laundry room as they hung their coats and she ushered them further into the house. "Dinner? Do you two want dinner? Desiree and I were just finishing up, would you like to join us?"

Derek widened his eyes. "Des? What is she doing here, mooching offa you, momma?"

"I'm visiting her often unlike one of her kids," his sister shot back from the other room, her mouth obviously full of food. Ms. Morgan shook her head and put her hand on the small of Spencer's back as she pushed him into the kitchen after Derek.

She made them both a plate and then scattered off. The brunette sent a questioning look at Derek before hearing the washing machine turn on.

"Great, Derek, now she's going to come in here and lecture you," Desiree said, winking at the doctor and making him smile.

"Derek, baby, I wish you would have told me you were coming! Then I could have made a proper meal, you know, more food, maybe dessert. Geez, Derek-"

About fifteen minutes later Spencer was pushed into the shower just as Derek had said, his limp bag in his hands, empty except for his toiletries. "I'll bring in some clothes for you to wear. Derek's will be too big so I hope you don't mind using mine." Before Reid could answer though, the bathroom door was shut and he sighed as he undressed and hopped into the shower. He heard the door open some minutes later and blushed at the thought of Ms. Morgan pulling the curtain back just because she was so friendly. But it didn't happen and the door closed once more after a few seconds.

He closed the curtain behind him and dressed himself accordingly… in pink pajamas. Thankfully they weren't footies and they weren't too filly. They were a pale pink, long sleeves and pants, with flower buttons. The shirt was a little large on him but he counted that towards the fact that he wasn't a female with breasts.

He switched from contacts to glasses and reluctantly walked back downstairs to join the Morgan family. Derek had used his mother's shower and must have had clothes here from his previous visit because he was perfectly fit in basketball shorts and a wyfe beeter. "Looking pretty in pink, Pretty Boy," Derek joked.

"You're just a burst of sunshine, Morgan. Why, what would I ever do without you?" Spencer asked in a monotone voice.

Derek laughed before turning back to his sister and grimacing at her. "So apparently Desiree got kicked out of her apartment-"

"I did not! I chose to leave because they were unfair. If my neighbor can throw a party, why can't I? White, black, brown, Puerto Rican or Asian, a party is a party!"

Derek rolled his eyes as he continued. "And she's staying here… in the guest room. Guess who's sharing my double bed?"

"Joy," Spencer groaned acrimoniously. "Sleep on the floor," he then commanded as he sat on the end of the couch closer to Ms. Morgan. She laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Desiree, why don't you sleep with me tonight?" Ms. Morgan offered.

"Momma, no! I was here first! Why does Derek get special treatment, make him sleep on the floor like Spencer said!"

The doctor nodded and hid behind his hair.

"Because I'm her favorite son-"

"Only son," Desiree corrected.

"And she loves me more-"

"The exact same amount she loves us," Desiree said.

"Girl, if you don't shut up-"

"Children, children, stop bickering. Momma has ruled," Fran joked, sipping from her mug. She was in the middle of the couch with Spencer on her left and Desiree on her right. Derek was sitting in the love seat next to Desiree and they both stopped poking at each other when Ms. Morgan had spoken.

"Derek, you will sleep on the floor in your room, Spencer on your bed and Desiree in the guest room. No arguing," she started as she pointed an accusing finger at an open mouthed Derek Morgan. "Be a gentleman."

Derek smirked at this. "Of course. The pink princess has to sleep on the bed. Don't worry, I'll check for peas under the mattress," he teased.

"Yes, yes, as I said, ray of sunshine. My day is so infuriatingly bright with you by my side, Morgan."

"Bitter, bitter." He smirked and drew the words out. "This'll be good for you, kid. I promise. Maybe you'll enjoy our time here. Momma said we can stay a few days, don't you want to?"

Spencer narrowed his eyes at Derek quickly before Ms. Morgan saw him. She smiled at him gently and he nodded at her, her face immediately shining with happiness. "Good, good," she said, resting a hand on his knee. "Tomorrow I can use the last of my pancake batter and add in some chocolate chips. Do you like chocolate chips, Dr. Reid?"

The brunette nodded vehemently at her. He absolutely loved chocolate chip pancakes. She squeezed his knee gently before letting go.

"Okay, then that's what's for breakfast tomorrow. We'll have an early start. I heard you have a love for museums and I'd adore taking you out, all of you."

"I'd enjoy that very much, Ms. Morgan," the brunette said shyly. Derek smiled at her happily before turning towards the television.

"Aw, momma, I'm sorry. I asked Amanda to come with me to look for apartments."

Ms. Morgan shook her head. "Don't worry, hon, it's okay. I'll just take the boys out then." She sipped from her mug once more before standing and stretching. "Good night, children. I'll see you in the morning. You should get some rest, too, so we can have an early morning."

Spencer nodded and stood, waiting for Derek to follow him as he said "Good night, Ms. Fran.". He and Derek stared at each other before the man finally sighed and looked at his sister. "Vulture, please explain to Dr. Stick-in-the-ass, here, that we don't go to sleep before the clock hits at least one a.m."

Desiree punched him in the arm before scooting over to take Spencer's place. "Spencer, we'll join you later. Good night, sleep well."

Spencer bade her a good night as well before turning acridly to Derek. "Not going to check my bed for peas, Morgan?" He stomped out of the room and to bed.

Desiree laughed when she heard the door shut, turning to her brother. "He is so freaking adorable, Derek! He's been pouting all night, how come?"

Derek shook his head at his sister and leaned forward in his chair. "He's mad because I made him take a vacation with me. He didn't want to intrude, or something."

The younger sister grinned. "Oh, please, like momma would ever turn away company."

Derek nodded, a sad smile on his face. "She'd never."

It was one-fifteen when Derek walked into his room and he sure as hell was not sleeping on the floor. Glad to see that not even a half of his double bed was taken -Dr. Reid had snuggled into a ball in the top left corner of the bed- he jumped in carefully and turned on his stomach to fall asleep.

It was two-forty-two when he woke up again, a foot in his side and a sliver of moon lighting his room. He was laying on his stomach still, his head had snuck under his pillow with his hands. Spencer was falling off the bed, the top half of his torso on the floor, his feet in Derek's side, and the older agent had a feeling he'd be guilty if Reid knew that he had left him in that position. He pulled the brunette up with a little difficulty, after all it was dead weight and he was lying down.

"Gnnn," Spencer moaned in his sleep. "Pancakes with syr-ri-up," he said, mispronouncing syrup, probably because of the fact that he was, indeed, asleep.

Derek laughed under his breath as he straightened Reid out and turned to close his eyes.

"Too many leprechauns stealing- don't touch my pancakes. Stop it, leprechaun. No," Spencer said softly, his face forming a frown.

Derek laughed again, his face in the pillow so it wasn't loud. "Gold, take your gold. Gimme my pancakes!" He yelled, his fist hitting Derek in the back of his head. This put an abrupt stop to the laughing fit the man was having and he shoved Spencer to the side of the bed, also succeeding in the doctor almost falling off the bed…again. He grabbed him just before he went off the edge and was gripped with a death hold, a pale face with open eyes staring up at him.

"Stay away from my pancakes, leprechaun. I'm FBI…" His voice faded and eyes closed as he mumbled more in his sleep. Derek smiled, another chuckle rising up. He poked Spencer's cheek and the doctor said nothing, his face scrunching just a little. Derek did it again and got no reaction. He pinched Spencer's cheek and received a grunt, did it again and nothing.

He leered as he sat up and snuck out of the room, coming back with hair ties and a red sharpie marker. He gave Spencer two pony tails and colored two spots on the brunette's cheeks. Not a flinch. He chuckled evilly before deciding to color Spencer's lips, which were actually quite cracked and dry. He reached into his go-bag and pulled out his chapstick, placing the tube on Spencer's lips and smoothing them out.

He knitted his brows. Playing with Spencer's lips was… fun. He smoothed the tube again and the doctor moaned quietly, turning his head the other way. Derek sat straight, pulling the slim face towards him and plucked at the lips with his fingers as he threw the stick away. He tugged at them gently, getting the sudden urge to snatch them between his teeth. He flattened them out, causing the doctor to swat, but he avoided that and continued.

After a few minutes he couldn't take it anymore. He had to feel those lips squishing against his mouth. So he did. Coming down, he pulled them between his teeth and mashed them gently, a warm sensation taking root in his stomach. He let go and licked his lips before kissing Spencer's quickly. Not enough. He went down again, his lips glossing over Spencer's quickly until he realized the kiss was being returned. Startled, he yanked away, only to realize the brunette was still asleep. He poked Spencer's forehead to be sure and got a scrunched face. Still asleep.

This was wrong. It was so so wrong. He didn't like Spencer like that, not at all. His lips were just thin and beautiful. He needed to feel them. Quite a bit had passed when he finally pulled away, Spencer's lips wet and swollen from the kissing. He had started to return the kisses almost as soon as Derek had placed them and Derek enjoyed it. As long as Spencer was asleep.

Derek laid down, discarding the sharpie he just noticed he had been holding the whole time. He was on his back, his arm over his face, a boner raging in his pants. It wasn't rock hard, but he was close enough. His eyes closed as he rested guiltily next to his coworker. _Damn,_ he thought. _This is… what the fuck am I doing?_ Present tense. Yes, he could do it again. Yes, he was going to do it again. In fact, the only thing he'd be thinking about while showing Chicago would be those thin, soft lips he had spent half the night giving love to.

* * *

_Yes, no? What's up guys? :)_


	2. Oral Talents

_UH WOW. First day and I already had a bunch of follows. You guys are awesome! Thanks so much! On to chap 2!_

* * *

**_Oral Talents_  
**

_DMSR_

Derek paused as he held up the little figurine of The Bean and stared over it at Spencer and his mother. It was now four p.m. and they were heading out to dinner, their day filled with random facts about nature's workings and the Buckingham Fountain.

The doctor was happily chatting animatedly to Ms. Morgan, her head nodding, enthusiastically urging him on. Derek's eyes were glued to his lips, the thin lines of flesh that had been catching his attention all day.

DMSR

"Morgan, your mother says wake up," Spencer ground out, rubbing his irritated eye -his contact was giving him trouble- and sighing. He yanked the sheets off of Derek and threw them on the ground. He was fully dressed in tan slacks with a white shirt and a dark blue tie. His converse were of course at the door but his mismatched socks were thick on his feet, one light blue with darker blue anchors and the other with green and yellow stripes. He turned towards the door and started heading out of it when Morgan stopped him.

"H-how'd you sleep last night?" He asked, his eyes determinedly avoiding Spencer's, settling for the man's thin nose.

"Really? You're going to carry this on to today?" Spencer shook his head. "Of course you are, you already did. Were the marker and pig tails not enough, Morgan?" Spencer glowered, his mouth pulled in a pout. "As you obviously know, I slept like a log. I suppose I have you to thank for that?"

Derek looked taken aback. Did Reid know what he did? "Huh?"

"The pea. You must have gotten rid of it because I slept like a baby last night, Morgan. Thanks," the doctor snarled sarcastically, stomping down the hallway and stairs.

Morgan realized that Reid thought he was still teasing him and knocked himself upside the head. This could have been a blessing or the root of more problems. Should he apologize for the piggy tails?

He dressed and went downstairs, noting that his sister's shoes and coat were already gone and that the house smelled like pancakes. When he walked into the kitchen, he was immediately bombarded with a plate full of the delicious breakfast, teeming with syrup.

"Looks like you got your wish, Reid," Morgan teased, not sure whether or not to take the joke further.

Ms. Morgan sat down to her plate as Morgan put his on the table and grabbed a mug from the cabinet.

"What?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You dreamt about pancakes and now you have some."

Spencer lifted another bite into his mouth and chewed with a questioning look on his face. "How did you know I dreamed about pancakes?"

"Last night you were all 'Gimme my pancakes! Leprechaun, stop!'," Derek laughed as he poured the coffee.

The brunette blushed, his fork dropping onto the table and consequently the floor. "I talked in my sleep?" He demanded in horror.

"About pancakes, no less." Derek mouthed, "Weirdo," after he sipped his coffee and sat.

Ms. Morgan giggled and covered her mouth before speaking. "Aw, Dr. Reid, that is completely normal! Especially if it's something you're passionate about," she joined in the teasing good heartedly.

"Right. Passionate. Like pancakes."

Spencer's cheeks were still very red as he finished his pancakes. A light pink as Ms. Morgan asked him if he'd like to sit in the front seat and he declined. Almost normal when they were parking in front of the Museum of Science and Industry. And red again with excitement as he explained why lightning exists and how fires burn, much to the chagrin of the exhibit guide.

They then drove the thirty minutes to the Museum of Natural History, where the genius' instincts kicked into overdrive and any/every question that was asked -even under someone's breath- was answered to its fullest extent.

Most people learned to stay away from the doctor for a bit while he was in 'Must-give-information mode', but apparently not Fran Morgan. She questioned everything and anything she could and Dr. Reid was completely forthcoming with the information he had. Derek actually didn't find it as annoying as he thought he would. Spencer talking gave him an excuse to stare at those beautifully defined lips all he wanted. Unfortunately, that was as far as they had gotten even though they left the house at nine a.m. that morning.

They were in the gift shop now, looking at key chains for Dr. Reid to add to his satchel. Derek personally thought that there were enough but he couldn't be bothered to make his opinion known. His mother was enjoying herself and Spencer was a lot less angry. That was enough for Derek to keep his mouth shut.

The two key chains, $6.99 each though they were the size of a thumb, were now hooked to Spencer's man purse and both of Derek's arms were slung over his mother and his coworker.

Surprised as he was by the action, Spencer said nothing, remembering that he had woken up almost completely pressed against Morgan's side. He closed his eyes for a second as he remembered. Derek was lying on his back, his arm draped over his face. His other arm was tucked under his pillow, palm up, his legs spread out. Spencer's legs were tossed over Derek's right leg and his head was half hanging off the bed. He rolled out and grabbed his glasses, fully aware of how his privacy had been invaded. No bother, really. He considered Derek his best friend and was fine with sleeping together, though it was a little strange.

Angering, really, when he stepped into the bathroom and realized there was sharpie on his face and pigtails in his hair. He quickly pulled the ties out and scrubbed his face 'til it was raw. He noticed his lips were a little red and swollen as well, but he tied that to the vigorous assault to his face he had just finished.

"Please, momma," he came out of his daze to Derek's voice reminiscent of a thirteen year old.

"Derek, honey, I think we should ask Spencer." Both arms were still thrown over the other two and Derek held them close so that Ms. Morgan and Reid were facing each other on his chest as they walked. It was cold. It was really cold. It was snowing, Spencer noticed, his nose starting to burn. Oh, he hated snow. Hated it. Give him his dry heat and he was fine, but a little bit of rain or snow and he turned into a four year old.

"I don't care, Morgan. Anywhere, just out of the snow, please," he voiced, his head a little fuzzy from watching the snowflakes fall and stick to the ground.

"Alright, alright, alright." Derek happily lead the way to a sports bar half a block from where they were.

"Do you eat at these places often, Derek?" Ms. Morgan asked, probably looking at all of the meat and potato dishes and almost complete lack of vegetables.

"Often is an understatement, Ms. Fran," Reid chided jokingly as he set the menu down, already knowing what he wanted.

"Jolly, this isn't weird," Morgan frowned as he stared between his mother and Reid, the sarcasm oozing like juice from a lemon.

"What, sweetums?" Ms. Morgan questioned.

"My coworker calling my mom by her name like he's in middle school." He adjusted the bar stool underneath him so that it was closer to the small round table only big enough for four people.

"And Ms. Morgan was better, hon?" She smiled at him teasingly.

He juggled the idea in his head before shaking it. "True, true. Ms. Fran it is, then."

"You know," Ms. Morgan started as she sipped her water. "You're not working right now, why do you two still call each other by your surnames?"

Spencer shrugged. "I think it's because that's what we're used to. It's like those are our first names now seeing as how we only go by that daily."

Derek gulped his soda, his mom having banned him from beer since he was driving. "I think it bothers the ladies but not so much us," he said.

"Really?" Spencer scrunched his face. "I never noticed."

"Yeah, when we're at bars or clubs and we call Prentiss Prentiss, I see her flinch. JJ is JJ, that's been her name since she was young so it makes no difference. I never really call Garcia Garcia."

Reid gagged. "No, you just call her by pet names that aren't appropriate for the work environment."

"Oh, does he?" Ms. Morgan prodded. "Is there a relationship blossoming?"

Derek choked on his soda and Spencer giggled from behind his hand. Before getting a chance to explain, their waitress came back and asked what they wanted.

Derek ordered a steak and Fran and Spencer both got the grilled chicken salad. The waitress most obviously rubbed against Derek but he pretended not to notice and turned towards his mother to explain the situation.

"Momma, please, believe me. Absolutely no chance of a relationship going on there."

"Oh, but I love Penelope," Ms. Fran said, smirking at the look of confusion on her son's face. "We talk on the phone a lot and she loves to send me pictures through the mail of all of you. I was kind of hoping you two were together because she's so sweet," she explained.

Spencer started full out laughing, attracting a few looks from surrounding customers. "Ms. Fran, please believe us both when we say there will be no relationship between them. They flirt like there's no sun in the sky but it's really just an ongoing joke between them."

Derek nodded his head quickly, picking up his drink and talking before sipping. "I'm not exactly her type, momma. She's into the nerdy, computer geeks that she can have cyber warfare with."

Spencer choked on his apple juice when he realized that Morgan had used an euphemism.

Ms. Morgan took no notice and decided to change subjects. "How is Clooney, hon?" She asked, her eyes watching the bartender ignore a larger woman who was trying to get his attention.

"He's fine. Getting along in age and I have him put up in a doggy kennel for now. I feel really bad but I thought I'd go see my momma anyway."

She nodded, her eyes still narrowed at the bartender. "I don't know why you chose to raise a dog when your job takes you around the country daily."

Derek was about to open his mouth when the food came and the waitress eagerly stood behind Derek while passing it out.

Ms. Morgan was already annoyed and this woman annoyed her even more. "Young lady, I suggest you get your paws away from my son before I do it for you. He's out enjoying the day with his boyfriend and mother and I'd appreciate it if you could back off."

Spencer was surprisingly calm as he dug into his salad, his eyes meeting the woman's briefly before taking another forkful. Derek said nothing but if the waitress was standing in front of him instead, he'd have given away the ploy before it had even started.

"Y-yes, ma'am," she said, backing away.

"You better tell that bartender to do his job properly and serve everyone before I get behind the bar and do his job for him, understood?" Fran was menacingly narrowing her eyes, the fork in her hand being used as a pointer.

"Yes ma'am," the woman replied, turning on her heel and heading to the bar. When her back was visible, Spencer's face immediately turned red and he clapped his hands over his face.

"Ms. Fran," he whined.

Morgan gulped before cutting into his steak. "Momma, no kidding. That was bad ass and all but warn us next time?"

"Language, Derek," she reprimanded. "Did you want that woman all over you or not?"

Derek shook his head. "Then it was fine. She won't bother you anymore and I solved that nasty bartender's problem," she snarled as she watched him serve the larger woman. "I'm sorry, Spencer, Derek. It just popped out of my mouth, I wasn't even planning on it."

Spencer shook his head, taking another forkful of his salad.

"Hey, kid, you took that pretty well until the end. I could barely contain my yelp," Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Unlike you, I'm amazingly superb at my job," Spencer shot, a smile on his face.

"So because my brain isn't the size of a basketball, I'm less efficient than you?" Derek quipped.

Spencer finished chewing before talking again. "No, it just means you have the smarts of a Neanderthal."

Derek gasped around a mouthful of steak, putting a hand to his heart. "Why, baby, you hurt your hunk." He found that he quite liked calling Spencer 'baby'.

"Baby?" Spencer dropped his fork and the corner of his mouth rose. "Baby?" He repeated. Ms. Fran was watching the two with amusement as she munched on her salad. "I am not a young child who cannot walk or speak. As you can see, I'm quite capable of oral communication."

Derek swallowed his steak with much difficulty, his face feeling hot as he thought about last night. "Trust me, Spencer, I'm fully aware of your oral talents." He rolled the name off his tongue and loved the way that felt.

For some reason, the use of his name made the doctor blush and the way Derek had spoken actually made Ms. Morgan pause in the process of bringing food to her mouth.

Derek seemed to realize he had taken it too far. "You lecture me for at least thirty minutes a day, if not an hour or two. I could do without that, you know," he saved.

The doctor regained his footing. "I think sometimes you just need some sense talked into you."

"Hallelujah, amen to that, Spencer," Ms. Fran joked, clapping him on the back playfully.

They were in the house by seven p.m. and Spencer immediately sprinted towards the shower.

Fran and Derek were in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to brew. "You two are such good friends, hon, I'm glad you're so close to your coworkers."

Derek read the undertones in that statement, his heart aching as he thought about his mother all alone in her house and the fact that he only visited her twice a year in close succession. "I'm sorry, momma," he said, his voice soft as he stood to fix them both coffee. "I've already planned a vacation in summer time to come down here and spend time with you."

Ms. Fran visibly perked up, her eyes shining as her son handed her a mug. "I wasn't really trying to say-"

"I know, momma. You wouldn't. That's why I took the initiative. Next year, right around the fourth, I'll come down and pamper you, alright?"

His mother nodded, leaning into her son as he hugged her from the side. "Come on, hon, lets move to the living room."

When Spencer came out in the pink pajamas, both of the Morgan's were shocked. Just as he had hit the last stair, Desiree walked through the door and stopped dead in her tracks. He blushed as the three pairs of eyes stared at him and adjusted his glasses.

"Ms. Fran, I w-was hoping you'd let me use these again. Th-they're comfortable and I slept wonderfully in them last n-night."

The mother immediately allowed it, telling him he could keep the pajama's if he'd like.

"No, I couldn't, Ms. Fran-"

"I never use them and I was planning on giving them to Good Will! Take them, take them," she insisted.

Spencer nodded as he sat on the loveseat and concentrated on the television. "Hello, everyone. Wanna know how my day's been?" Desiree asked as Derek got up.

"No thanks, vulture, I'd rather poke myself in the eye with a fork." She threw a pillow at him as he ran up the stairs and was promptly told to pick it up by her mother.

"He keeps calling me vulture! I took his turkey leg _once_ and he won't let it go!" She complained.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have skimmed off of your brother's plate," Ms. Fran smiled at her daughter.

"Fine, gang up on the youngest." She took a seat on the couch next to her mother, unwinding the scarf around her neck and pulling her legs under her. "Momma, seriously, wanna know how awesome my day was?"

Fran settled into the couch to make herself comfortable, sure this would be a long story.

"Sure, hon, pray tell."

DMSR

Derek watched out of the corner of his eye as his mother gave Spencer a sweet goodnight kiss on his forehead. Apparently she was overjoyed about their 'date' today and would gladly volunteer for another. The brunette was also immensely happy, his face pink when she pulled out of the hug. She did the same to her two children and went to bed, bidding them good night. She had work in the morning and Spencer and Derek were going to give her a clean house when she came home.

Desiree was dozing off on the floor, her laptop still on her FB page. Spencer was reading a medical book from the Morgan bookshelf and was flipping through it quickly.

Derek fake yawned just as Spencer made to close the book. "I'm tired, kid. Think you wanna turn in with me?"

Spencer tilted his head and closed his eyes for a second, licking his lips to moisten them. "Yeah," he nodded.

Derek woke his sister and helped her to her room, Spencer not far behind them. Once Desiree was in bed, Derek joined his coworker on the bed, their bodies only just touching by their hairs.

"And why am I uncomfortable while you're supposed to be uncomfortable on the floor?" Spencer asked, staring at the ceiling.

"No way in hell am I sleeping on the floor, kid. I'd die." Derek stole a glance at him.

Spencer rolled his eyes and took his glasses off, setting them on the bedside table. "Goodnight, Derek."

The darker man found that he also liked the way his name came off of Spencer's tongue. "Night, Spencer." He waited until the doctors breath was even and a little more after that before he did what he had been waiting for all day.

This time, after making sure the doctor was sleeping, he trailed his tongue over soft lips and down his chin, wondering what the stubble on Spencer tasted like. He took in breath when he tasted lotion, cherry almond by the smell of it. His right hand pressed Spencer's lips apart and he licked the doctors mint-y gums before closing his mouth. Spencer's hands clenched and Derek thought he had been caught but they released themselves and he relaxed against Morgan's chest. The darker man smiled and cupped Spencer's cheek before diving in for another kiss, returned exactly like he wanted.

He started to get greedy, his hands wanting to do more than just holding himself up and holding Spencer still. His fingers started wandering, roving over the pink buttons on the pajamas before slipping under the shirt and gently caressing the soft skin with his nails. Spencer moaned quietly, the sound causing a vibration Derek liked on his tongue. He ran a finger tip over a nipple and received a small jerk as Spencer turned his head, his eyes squeezing in what Derek was sure was pleasure. Another moan came out of Spencer's mouth when Derek slipped his tongue over Spencer's Adam's apple, not noticing that he was practically straddling the doctor.

He moved back to the thin lips and played with them between his teeth. About ten minutes later, as the problem in his pants could no longer be ignored, Derek realized he had been on top of Reid, his elbows resting right above Spencer's shoulders, his hands entangled in his hair. Uncurling the locks from his fingers, he kissed Spencer's forehead and ducked to the bathroom to take care of his dilemma.

It wasn't simple anymore. What he was doing… it wasn't simple. Was he really falling for Pretty Boy or was this just lust, being able to play with something malleable with seemingly no consequences? He wasn't disgusted by the thought of Spencer sexually. In fact, he quite enjoyed it, looked forward to it even. That waitress, usually he'd be just as on her as she was him. She had a nice breast size, she was clearly interested… and he ignored her.

Derek sighed and closed his eyes as he turned to his side. Now wasn't the time to think about this. He propped himself up on an elbow and kissed the brunette's lips as they mumbled something about a candy rain that would never stop.

No, this certainly wasn't simple anymore.

* * *

_How you guys likin' it? Sorry it took so long, guys. Vacation isn't over yet :D_


	3. Injuries and Accidents

_So, uh, coincidence that SOMEONE posted a picture of themselves lying on a bunch of mattresses with the title 'Prince and the Pea'? I THINK NOT! haha thank you gubloidgirl and stexystilas for showing me that! HAHA YES_

_TO my guest reviewers! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! One even crossed language barriers and I'm very flattered. Muchas gracias! :D _

* * *

**_Injuries and Accidents_**

_DMSR_

Spencer was thankful to wake up the next morning with no pig tails and no red marker on his cheeks. He was, however, perplexed as to how he ended up between Derek Morgan's legs, both men on their sides, facing each other. One dark arm was settled in the middle of them, the other under his neck. He blinked a few times before lifting his head off of the pillow. The sheet that was covering them the night before was tangled between their legs so that if he tried to move he'd probably wake his coworker up.

Slowly, like holding a premature baby, he began to unwrap the sheet. Derek grunted as his leg was lifted and Spencer paused, his arms outstretched in mid-air until he felt it was safe again. First his left leg since it was on top of all of their legs, then his right since it was between Derek's. He rolled off the bed evenly and grabbed his glasses, placing them on his face before looking to the bed into open, dark eyes. He jumped back, hitting his head on the dresser.

"You were awake!" He whisper shouted.

Derek chuckled as he sat up and stretched. "That I was. When you first started moving around I woke up. You're not quiet, kid," he said as he yawned.

"Thanks for the help, then." Spencer stood up, rubbing a small bump on the back of his head.

"But you were so adorable, trying all hard not to wake me up and all. Thank you so much, what a good kid," Derek teased, slowly trying to get Reid's reaction to how they were positioned.

"I'm going to get dressed and make coffee." He ignored Derek's comment and picked up his bag. "Although I really don't think you deserve this, would you like some as well?"

Derek smiled, a flash of something Spencer couldn't quite pinpoint passing through his eyes. "Yeah, Pretty Boy. I'll take some after I shower."

Spencer pursed his lips before walking out the door. "Didn't you shower last night?"

Derek sighed as he stood. "Yeah, but you were all over me and now I'm hot and sweaty," Derek said, hiding his face in his hands as he 'rubbed the corners of his eyes'.

Spencer promptly blushed and then walked to the bathroom. Hey, they were wrapped around _each other_, it wasn't just him. Derek actively participated in it, too! He looked in the mirror before bringing his cloth to his face. _Again? _He asked himself as he looked at his lips. They were red and cracked, like he had been licking them all night and left them out to dry. He sighed. He didn't bring his chapstick with him this time around and hoped Derek had his.

Derek waited until he could hear footsteps before walking to the bathroom. He showered, tugging one out while thinking of Spencer's body underneath him, and was clothed and downstairs in less than thirty minutes. A mug with all the fixings was sitting on the counter for him, Spencer finishing up the breakfast Ms. Morgan had left them in the pan. It was ten a.m. now and he knew his momma came home at around six, seven p.m. They had enough time to clean and cook dinner for her.

"Was it good?" He questioned.

"Of course, your mother made it," Spencer replied as he rinsed his plate off. "Do you happen to have chapstick on you?"

Derek sputtered over his coffee. "Uh, yeah, I do. What's up?" He asked over his mug, carefully avoiding the brunette's eyes.

"Good. My lips are cracking and I didn't bring mine. I think maybe the heat is up too high at night. Twice now I've woken up with my lips red and swollen."

Derek watched as Spencer set to doing the dishes. "Oh?" He tried to sound clueless though he knew the true reason.

"Yes, it's actually kind of painful. Can I use your balm?"

Derek stuck a piece of sausage in his mouth to avoid answering for a little longer. "Shouldn't you be all nervous about using someone else's chapstick?"

Spencer shook his head as he rinsed suds off of a dish. "Shaking hands with a person is a bigger gamble than kissing someone," he said, completely missing the look of guilt on Derek's face. "Your mouth is a germ festival but your hands are at least twice as bad. The number of pathogens passed on is absolutely stunning. Besides, we've spent the last three days together and I can assure myself that you haven't had your tongue shoved down anyone's throat-"

Derek choked on his eggs, his fork clattering to the floor and his fist coming down on his chest as he tried to bang against himself to force the food down.

"Are you okay?" Spencer scrunched his eyebrows as he dried his hands with the dish cloth and came over to Derek, patting his spine gently. "Inhaled your food again?" A smile spread across his face.

"Ha, ha." Derek said at last, after he caught his breath and took a sip of coffee. "It's in my room, on my bedside table."

"Alright," Spencer threw the dish cloth on his shoulder and walked into the hall.

"Christ," Derek said to himself, pushing his plate away. It was like Spencer knew and was hanging him out to dry during a rainstorm.

At around two p.m. they left downstairs immaculate. All the cushions on the couch had been washed, the rugs were still out to air in the cold, the pictures and tables and lamps were all dusted, the carpet and hardwood floors vacuumed and mopped, the floorboards wiped and the fireplace cleaned.

At four thirty, all rooms except Ms. Morgan's had been cleaned, bathrooms included. The sheets of all beds washed, and actions repeated from downstairs.

"Aw, shit," Derek groaned as he opened the heater closet.

"What?" Spencer asked when he put the last towel in the linen closet.

"Momma hasn't changed the filter since the last time I did."

Spencer walked behind him, observing the pitch black filter and dusty insertion tray. "Holy Merlin, has it been a couple years?" He asked as he moved down the hall, carefully avoiding the nastiness as Derek stood up.

"One and a half," Derek replied, an expression of disgust on his face.

"We'll just buy her a new one tonight when we shop for dinner. We'll go to Wal-Mart instead of the supermarket."

"Sounds good. You gonna help me with dinner?" Derek smiled at Spencer, who had returned from the bathroom with a plastic bag.

The brunette nodded sheepishly as Derek took the bag. "Uh, well, I'm not exactly the best cook but I can chop and wash, maybe…"

Derek chuckled as he tugged his coworker down the stairs. "Alright, then you can do that."

"What time does your sister come home from work?" Spencer asked as Derek tied the bag closed and left it by the door. They headed into the kitchen.

"I think she said she gets off at five last night so she'll beat us home. I'll leave a note on the table for her," Derek stated.

Spencer handed him a glass of water while he sipped from his. "Should we leave now then?"

Derek nodded with the glass to his mouth, draining it quickly. "'Course. Wish we could have left earlier, actually. I wanted it done before she came home, not while she was unwinding."

The brunette set both glasses in the sink and followed Derek to the front door.

Spencer's pea coat was definitely not enough protection against the snowy cold and he realized that as they walked from the last possible parking spot to the entrance of the market area of the store. He was shivering like a leaf during an earthquake and Derek could stand it no more.

At the half way point, he pulled Spencer to him quickly and looked away, pretending this was something he was doing reluctantly. Though he was glad when the body next to him cuddled in further, even if it was only to burrow against the cold.

There were a few strange looks thrown their way but surprisingly, which he realized was happening a lot, he didn't mind the stares. Once in the store, Spencer pulled away and dusted the snow off of his coat. Hiding his disappointment as relief to be out of the cold, Derek did the same and grabbed a trolley before Spencer could turn his head.

Their first stop was, of course, the home section. They needed to buy a new filter for Ms. Fran and it would be faster to get that first and then return for the food.

"Uh…" Derek picked one up and stared at the measurements, incapable of remembering what by what the filter was.

"Sixteen by twenty-five," Spencer told him while he leaned over the handle of the cart.

"Right, thanks, Pretty Boy," Derek said as he picked one up and tossed it in the basket.

"Uh huh, what were we making tonight?" They were now walking back towards the grocery section slowly, Spencer still over the cart and Derek right next to him.

"I was planning on frying chicken but I don't really want drumsticks…"

Spencer rolled his eyes and sat up straight instead of leaning over the handle while he walked. "Then get the strips and fry those."

"But I think momma is trying to control her diet…"

Spencer sighed heavily. "Then lets make something easy and light."

Derek smirked at the annoyance in his coworkers voice. "Then spaghetti, garlic bread, salad and meat balls."

Spencer let his head fall back in disbelief. "_Easy_ and _light_, Derek," he reiterated.

"Right… then what would that be?" Derek turned on an aisle and came to the fridges.

"I swear on my- Grilled chicken or fish would be perfect. Maybe a jumble of vegetables and brown rice or thinly sliced potato fries that we bake. Any of those sound appealing to you, meathead?" Spencer had walked down the aisle with the fish sign over it and was already staring at the different types through the refrigerator door.

"Meathead?" Derek questioned in an overly dramatic offended voice. "I carry a very healthily balanced diet, kid. I eat white meat at least once a week and vegetables every few days."

Spencer laughed as he put a bag of tilapia in the cart. "Exactly," he said. "If I were to eat the same meals that you do I'd probably be at least on the proper weight line for my height."

Derek ruffled his hair before walking further down to the vegetables. "You're perfect the way you are, Spencer."

The brunette blushed and followed the older male, smiling at himself as he did so.

After that the shopping went by fairly quickly. They were in the car and on the road in less than thirty, home in another twenty after that and dinner was in the oven and on the stove thirty after they had stepped through the door.

Fran was due home in less than an hour and Spencer was excited to seeing her reaction to the house that they -he mostly- had cleaned. Desiree was quite impressed, noting that the lavender smell was her mother's favorite and that she would surely be glad to walk in on it.

Derek had overclouded it with the smell of fish and though Spencer sprayed the fabric freshener again and again, the house was stained with the permeation of the fish. Resigned to the houses fate, Spencer settled for reluctantly intruding on Ms. Fran's bedroom and quickly spraying it before shutting the door promptly behind him.

He and Desiree were on the couch when Ms. Morgan walked in, Derek had gotten up to pull the thin fries out of the oven. Dinner literally finished as she opened the door and the 'children' were quite happy to see the smile on the woman's face.

"Mmmhmm, that smells delicious! I'll have dinner now, thank you," she told them as she set her coat over a chair to dry.

The four were seated when the phone rang and Spencer offered to pick it up. "Hello?" He asked. "Morgan residence."

"Uh… hello? I'm looking for momm- uh, Fran?"

Spencer's face turned a slight pink when he handed the phone to Ms. Fran. "Hold on one second please," he told the voice. "It's Sarah, Ms. Fran," he told her. The mother nodded and swallowed before taking the phone, wiping her mouth with her napkin as she put it to her ear.

"Can I cook or what?" Derek whispered as his mother chatted away.

Spencer shook his head before Desiree caught his eye and mimed choking on the food. He snorted and covered his mouth quickly when Fran and Derek both shot him concerned looks. He shook his head at them and Desiree winked at him playfully. He smiled at her, giggling under his breath and did the same, this time bringing both hands up to make it more dramatic. Unfortunately, Derek saw him and tossed a potato slice into his mouth, causing Spencer to really choke. His face contorted as he coughed once and no air came out. He tried to breath in but it was impossible and panic sank in.

The brunette threw his hands in the air and gestured wildly but there was no need for that because Derek picked up on it the second it happened. He was whisked out of his chair, toppling it over, and rough jolts were brought to his body as the Heimlich maneuver was successfully completed on him. He leaned over the table, Derek still gripping onto him. His breath was heavy and he wanted to fall to his knees but his coworker was holding him up. He leaned into the touch, his legs suddenly weak from the cut off of oxygen. Next thing he knew, Ms. Morgan and Desiree were sideways, staring at him disbelievingly and slowly getting further and further away. It was then that he realized he was being carried like a bride from the kitchen, to Derek's room and eventually on the bed. Then it was black.

* * *

_Alright, guys: Like or dislike?_


	4. Innocent, Of Course

_Yey! Update :D_

_To rude guest: Sure, I'd love to. Only problem is, I work during the day and also run a household. I don't see you with an account (if you have one, use that next time instead of signing in as a guest). So unless you're willing to drop by my office and give my boss a couple of blow jobs to pacify the bastard, I don't think I'll be getting days off to concentrate on my fan fiction writing. If you do, cool. I thank you. If not, shut the hell up and be patient or don't review or read at all. Much love :D_

_To nice guest(gubloidgirl): I'm loving the way this is going too! Haha Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Please keep reading and reviewing if you will! It motivates me to write ;P_

* * *

**_Innocent, Of Course_**

_DMSR_

Derek rushed back downstairs to assure his mother and two worried sisters that everything was okay. Fran had dropped the phone when Spencer's face had changed and hadn't picked it up again yet, leaving her oldest screaming on the other end to demand the knowledge of whether everything was okay or not. Desiree merely nodded at Derek when her mother finally picked up the phone and he told them that he was going to stay with Spencer until he woke up.

He took a new washcloth to the bathroom and a large bowl of water. This was purely innocent, it was. Though… no, innocent. He squirted some soap into the bowl and brought it with him to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. Spencer wouldn't want one of the females walking in on him while he was… _*gulp* naked_. Derek shook his head and reminded himself that this was innocent for the fiftieth time. His teammate would not want to sleep in the days filth.

Carefully, he removed Spencer's dress shirt and then his tank top. It wasn't a problem for some reason, the kid was lighter than he remembered from their first night here. It occurred to him though, that he was now standing so it was about right. Spencer's body was quite different in the light than it was in the dark. His ribs were almost visible and his chest moved with every breath. Derek smiled as he watched Spencer's nipples slowly harden from the blow of air from the above vent.

He dipped the cloth in the soapy water and gently massaged Spencer's torso. His hand roved once or twice but he was mostly able to keep himself in check. It was especially difficult over the face, mainly the lips, but he managed. When he got to the brunette's back, instead of forcing Spencer to sit up and lean on him, he rolled him over and found that this was definitely a mistake.

You see, Derek Morgan was very fond of tit-hays. Boobies are usually the main attraction for a man, especially for one Derek Morgan. Breasteses make him hard. Melons, knockers, headlights, fun bags, hooters, bazookas, bean bags, globes, jugs, love bubbles, milk cans, peaks, mountains, whatever else degrading name one could think of, Derek's had all of those in his mouth or hands at one point or another. So why the hell did his cock just stand at full attention for those beautifully sculpted shoulder blades and every, individual, visible vertebrae on Spencer Reid's back?

He cursed himself and took a deep breath. This was so wrong. He was sitting beside his unconscious friend, whom he was attracted to, with a full on, raging boner. With a deep intake of breath and a little more calming, he continued to scrub Spencer down. When he grazed over the blades, his cock twitched in his pants two or three times, doubling when he reached the spine. Before he could do something he'd regret, Derek turned Spencer back over and discovered something that made him both extremely happy and utterly helpless.

Apparently, Spencer's sweet spot was some part of his back that Derek had rubbed down. How can you tell, one asks? Because gentle Dr. Reid was now rocking a stiffy as well. The darker man groaned loudly before face palming himself, then sighed as he stared at his own hard on, which was straining painfully against his jeans. "Mother fu- just what the fu- how the fu-," Derek kept cutting himself off as he watched his hand move from his forehead, down his body, over the top of his pants and hover on his zipper.

Oh yeah, he had full control over his body. He knew what he was- _what the fuck am I doing?_ He demanded at himself when his hands brought the zipper down and flicked against his erection. _Holy shit, not here. What the fu-_ His hand roamed over some more and before it went further, he ran to the door, unlocked it, bolted to the bathroom and took care of himself before he did something worse than what his hand was planning.

He waited at least ten minutes before stepping out again and walked back into the room calmly, closing and locking the door again. Spencer was not as hard as he had been and Derek felt he could do what he needed. Pulling Spencer's pants down seemed to be a way of testing his patience and self control, but he imposed it on himself to do so. He left the underwear in place and only rubbed down Spencer's legs before slipping on the pink pajamas.

Derek laid in bed next to Spencer, the light off, both changed into pajamas, both on their backs and breathing lightly. Instead of doing his now nightly routine, Derek pecked Spencer on the lips lightly, reveling in the feeling of the soft kiss, and once again pulled the brunette into his warm embrace before falling asleep.

Spencer's throat hurt. That was his first thought when he woke up the next morning. His throat hurt. He was, however, delighted to see that he was not alone on this fine, white morning. It was snowing outside and it was piled on their window, which Spencer thought looked ominous. Who could blame him though, considering it was only last night that he almost choked to death?

Derek was once again wrapped around his body, which he found he didn't mind as much today as he had yesterday. In fact, he snuggled into the warmth and fell asleep again.

Morgan was relatively pleased with the position he was in when he woke up, only fifteen minutes after Spencer had drifted off again. Seeing as how the doctor was a dreadful sleeper, though, it made sense that half of his body was on top of Derek. Once again, the man was particularly content with this position, as if it made everything okay, no matter what. His left hand absentmindedly ran over Spencer's back and Derek was too excited to feel a bulge forming against his leg.

Spencer was extremely embarrassed. Once Derek's hand had found his back, he woke up lightly, his eye lids barely fluttering. When he realized that half of his body was lying on top of Derek Morgan, his initial reaction was to jump off. That was, until he felt the light finger tips on his back again. Was his older coworker rubbing his back? Gently and sweetly like… like a lover would? At this point, though, Spencer didn't care. His back was being rubbed in just the right way and it had been long, so long, since someone had touched him like that. He moaned unknowingly and gladly let the touch go on. Even after his apparent boner had become… apparent.

Derek felt stirring and wondered if Spencer was awake. Could the doctor be up and letting him do what he wanted? What… would that mean? He continued to rub Spencer's back, gently, and encouraged the hard on. He adjusted the brunette so he was laying in between the older man's legs and used both hands to glide along Spencer's back. Another velvety soft moan escaped Spencer's mouth and he was glad he was the one who induced that sound.

Spencer waited for Derek to kick him off, to throw him aside but it didn't happen. The strokes on his back continued and he loved it. When Derek made the motion to move him, Spencer thought that time had finally come for him to be thrown off, but to his delight, he was merely moved so more rubbing could be done. Of course, this meant that he was now laying with his face on Derek's chest, turned to his side of the bed. Their crotches were now against each other and to his surprise, Derek was as hard, if not harder than he was. He moaned at the thought that he was causing the reaction. Was he? He had never thought of Derek like that… never thought of any man like that actually. His preference was female, no matter what anyone thought. He loved their long nails raking against his back and he loved the feel of grabbing their asses as he thrust into them. Women thought of Dr. Reid as sexy and attractive, only… they weren't usually in normal bars so he could never pick any up if he was with friends. His effeminate looks were evidently a turn on for a lot of women and he didn't mind, not at all, as long as he was getting some. But here, he was definitely liking what he was feeling, so said another moan coming out as his hips jerked against his coworker. Lust. This had to be lust.

Derek groaned when Spencer's hips bucked against him. Was the kid really sleeping? Was all this possible to do while sleeping? He pursed his lips as he made a particularly long run down Spencer's back. Yeah, it was possible. After all, Spencer had returned his kisses through the night unknowingly. This was too much to resist, to pass up. Derek couldn't take it anymore. His basketball shorts weren't nearly enough to stop them from touching, especially not Spencer's new pink pj's. He moved his hands down to Spencer's ribs and then to his thighs, pulling them up and over his legs so he was being straddled. Oh yes, he was going for it. He couldn't stop now.

Spencer was silently startled when Derek's hands moved to his thighs. It wasn't that he hated it, he just wasn't sure what to expect. So when his legs were spread over Derek's thighs and their crotches were quite literally rubbing against each other, Spencer could only thrust in return. Derek grunted and he felt like he wanted to do it again, only, he didn't get the chance. Derek pulled his arms around his neck which made it harder for Spencer to pretend to be sleeping. He had the feeling though, that if he 'woke up' now, Derek would stop altogether and… he didn't want that. So he continued to mimic sleep and let his body lull with whatever Derek was making him do.

Their bodies were sat up, Derek against the headboard and Spencer straddling on top of him. He was now rested on his knees, his head forced over Derek's shoulder, his arms around the darker man's neck and his crotch wonderfully connected to Derek's. The older man started to move, causing Spencer to gasp and tense. The movement continued, though, and he made a little effort to contribute.

Derek breathed out as he felt Spencer's hips start to move. The brunette knew what he wanted, even if he was asleep. His hands were holding Spencer, one on his shoulders and the other around his torso. He didn't want him to fall and had to be careful about how he was holding him. His back was curved, not completely against the headboard, slumped so it would be easier to carry and thrust against the thin body. He jumped as Spencer's teeth came into contact with his shoulder but loved the feel of it. The pleasure was so intense to the unconscious agent that he had to bite to keep himself from losing it.

Spencer hoped his gigantic moan was covered by the bite to Derek's shoulder. It was only after the fact occurred that he realized that was probably not the best idea. However, it made no difference since Derek kept going, their breathing erratic after a few minutes. The headboard was hitting the wall gently and Spencer only hoped that it wasn't audible downstairs or across the hall. Their hips were now in tune, rocking against each other sweetly. Spencer wasn't ready yet but he wanted to explode. He got his wish when a hand snaked its way between him and Derek. Support on his back faltered and he knew that this would have caused him to slide if he was asleep, so he did that. Derek then laid further down, catching Spencer on his shoulder and licking a line from his neck to his ear. This did many wonderful things to the brunette as the hand glided against them outside of their pants. Spencer was definitely feeling it, his eyes still shut but his mouth making no move to stop itself from being heard. He whimpered as Derek thrust once more, causing him to climax and his body to relax. Derek was still thrusting, presumably waiting for his own climax which occurred about two minutes later. Spencer was still sensitive and he rode out Derek's furthered actions gladly.

Derek sighed as he came, his mind wandering to what he would do if this became an everyday thing. He couldn't do it, he'd have to tell Spencer. This was wrong, this was so so wrong. He'd tell him… just not today. A particularly heavy breath came from the doctor and Morgan quickly rolled them over so he was on top. He adjusted the doctor so he looked comfortable then continued to grab the cloth and a new pair of underwear from Spencer's go-bag. He pulled his pants down very carefully and rubbed the sensitive organ clean, taking the underwear and hiding them in his own bag. He placed Spencer's outfit back before doing the same to himself, and then laid down on the bed next to the doctor on his stomach so he could admire the long, pretty face before getting up for the day.

Spencer uncomfortably sat still, trying to keep his breathing even as Derek put a cold cloth to his body. Did he really think the brunette was still asleep? Once his clothes were replaced and Derek was lying next to him, he wondered if it was safe to wake up yet. This was answered by a sweet, long kiss to his lips which he couldn't help but return. Surely that would let Derek know he was awake. Surely that would give him away. But it didn't, and even stranger, Derek said "Your lips are so much softer now," quietly against his cheek.

Spencer opened his eyes when Derek closed the door behind him. _Has this… happened before?_ The doctor asked. It couldn't have, though. Derek would never do something like that- _Wait a second…_ Spencer thought. He had been told something about himself before that he was not aware of. Apparently he had a passion for kissing, even if it was while he was drunk or sleeping. Maybe, just maybe, Derek and him had kissed before. If anything more had ever happened, he'd know. Spencer was absolutely sure of that. So him and Derek kissed. Was it often? Before they had come to the Morgan house? After? When had this started? And why was the agent not at all disturbed by that fact?

Derek met his mother on the steps and knew that if he was lighter, he'd have been as red as a tomato. "M-mornin' momma," he greeted.

She smiled at him and pointed downstairs. "I was just about to get you and Spencer before heading to work. Breakfast has been ready for about an hour but I thought I'd let him sleep after… last night."

Derek nodded. "Yeah, yeah, he's still sleeping. I'd leave him alone for now. Come on, momma, make my plate?" He asked, trying not to sound guilty. What he had done, just now, it wasn't forgivable. It was like… rape. He had raped Spencer. As he pushed his mother down the stairs, his heart sank and he immediately felt disgusted with himself. How could he?

Spencer sat up, rubbing his eyes and acknowledging the elated feeling in his chest. Not once had he thought of Derek like that but now that the possibility was there, he quite enjoyed the visuals it gave. He bit his bottom lip carefully and ran his tongue along the part inside his mouth. This was too enjoyable. No matter Derek's reaction today, he was going to draw it out and torture him. He was going to make it so that Derek had no choice but to keep on doing what he was doing. Derek was going to think Dr. Reid was innocent, but in reality, said doctor was orchestrating it all. Before going downstairs to have his breakfast, Spencer took a shower and thought about how to bring it up inconspicuously.

To Derek's horror, Spencer came downstairs newly showered and smelling just like him. "I'm sorry, Derek," his name on the brunette's tongue was like liquid gold. "I ran out of soap so I thought I'd use yours. Morning Ms. Fran," he told the woman before she walked out the door.

Derek thought back to last night, how much soap had he put in the bowl? Definitely not enough to finish the bottle but why would Spencer lie? He tried to keep a guilt-free, strict look. "It's okay, I guess. Just make sure you ask next time."

"Only if you start asking my permission," Spencer shot back, sitting by Derek instead of on the arm of the couch like he usually did. Derek tried to scoot away but was instead greeted by Dr. Reid's knee firmly sitting on top of his. Was he just extremely aware of his coworker now?

"Wh- what you mean, kid?" He questioned.

"Slipping me things," he said, his eyes on the TV in front of them. Derek choked on air. Spencer knew.

"Huh?" Derek tried to act dumb but it was hard with an ambience of knowing radiating off of Spencer.

"Paperwork? Files? I know you and Prentiss slip me things, next time ask me and maybe I'll ask before I use your things."

Derek immediately relaxed. He'd been over thinking things for days now, three or four times he's done it. Of course it was happening again, he was losing it. "Well maybe if you weren't so efficient with your damn job…" Derek joked, hoping it sounded natural.

"You said it yourself! I'm good at my job and I'm good with my mouth," Spencer said, his smug grin reaching from cheek to cheek.

Derek's stomach started gnawing on his shirt and he looked away from Spencer to the kitchen. "Food? Breakfast, aren't you hungry?" He questioned.

Spencer contemplated, biting his lips carefully. "Starving, you have no idea."

* * *

_Spencer Reid, you minx! Oh, how naughty :D_


	5. This Can Work

_Hey guys! I'm so glad I got so many reviews! Thank ya guys! My guests, thank you very very much too! I'm so happy you guys are taking the time out to review :) Please keep doing so! _

_My spacing is okay, right? Like, my paragraphs aren't too long or short and the dialogue doesn't seem rushed and monotonous, right? Just a question..._

_UHM okay, so... everyone saw the MGG post about the mattress... and now the chaptstick. Since I'm not him, nor am I psychic, I'm going to assume he's reading. Hi Matthew :D lol _

_I'm already working on the next chapter so maybe I can relax a little haha!_

**_PROTEST: Read more after chapter._**

* * *

_**This Can Work**_

_DMSR_

Derek laid down on his bed, napping before going out to meet his sister and Spencer. Desiree had just gotten home and he was thankful. The whole day had been full of innuendos and euphemisms Derek could have done without. The lines and actions kept coming back to him, alerting him of the hot spot in his stomach.

0000

When Spencer declared he was going to change, Derek paid no mind to it, even though the brunette had just come out of the shower. He opened another packet of graham crackers and stuck one in his mouth. The familiar thump-thump of someone coming down the stairs caught his ears and he turned to see what was taking Spencer so long.

He was greeted with the doctor in his baggy basketball shorts, held up by a rubber band. He sputtered and crumbs fell off of him, onto the couch and down his shirt. He started brushing them away, still trying to swallow what was in his mouth when pale hands reached over his and started helping him.

Spencer was kneeling next to him on the couch, gently brushing the crumbs into his palm and Derek sat frozen, unsure what to do with himself.

"Barbaric," Spencer joked, lingering over Derek's pectoral. "Absolutely brutish." He sashayed away into the kitchen to throw the crumbs away and Derek found that he really adored Spencer in his clothes.

000

"You could make it big and black and I'd still put it in my mouth," Spencer said as he sat in the chair with a book in front of him, watching Derek work the kitchen.

"Say that again?" Derek asked, his voice cracking a little as he bent over the open stove.

"The bread. You could put too much yeast or burn it, but I wouldn't care. I'd still eat it." Derek only nodded and said "Oh," before turning back.

000

Spencer's mop of hair was bobbing as he listened to the music of Derek's computer car racing game. He smiled as he reached over and the older man jerked away from him, almost dropping his laptop. "Uh, what's up?" Derek questioned.

Spencer pointed to the opposite side of the screen. "You should probably switch to the car you won at the last race. The old school mustang is probably too heavy for you to keep turning all of these corners with." He scooted closer, his arms brushing Derek's thighs as he outlined the speedometer. "You haven't used your nitrous either, which you should have on the last straight leg."

"Good advice," Derek breathed heavily, trying his damnedest to focus on the screen.

000

Spencer licked his lips like he knew Derek was watching him. They were playing chess in the living room and Spencer was of course, beating Derek like there was no fire in hell.

"Damn it, Spencer, if you win again…" Derek ground out as he moved his last knight.

"Then give it to me, Derek. Good and hard."

Derek's eyes widened and he paused.

"Otherwise I'm going to win again, hurry up," Spencer sighed as he ushered Derek's hand forward.

He had to know. He did know. Derek closed his eyes and set his knight down. Impossible.

000

"What candy does your mom have stashed?" Spencer questioned, looking through the pantry with eyes like a hawk.

Derek smiled as he closed the fridge door, sipping from his cup of soda. "Uh, check over the stove. She keeps it with the tea and the meds."

Spencer opened the cupboard, swinging it absent mindedly with one hand while the other searched. "Does she have taffy? I don't see any…" He craned his neck and his other hand cupped his hip, his thumb playing pretty designs over the bone. "I'm really craving some too." He turned to Derek. "It's sugary and it lasts long so I can suck on it for a while. Lollipops just aren't the same, you know?"

Derek's eye twitched as the sight of Spencer licking his lips filled his head again.

0000

"Hey, Derek!" Spencer called from the linen closet. The darker man sat up on his bed and shook his head of indecent thoughts, heading to help his coworker. "What's up, kid?"

Spencer was bent over a box on his knees. A box full of baby photos of the three siblings that Desiree had asked him to get while she searched her mother's room for their childhood photos. "I've got a job for you but it kind of blows." He smiled and pointed to the box. "I need help getting this out. All of the stuffed animals and hair products are on top of it. I was hoping you could hold them up while I pull the box out?" His grin grew at the older male.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Derek complied, bending so that his stomach was just above Spencer's head. He reached down and tried to pull up the bag of curlers and found that they were heavier than he thought.

"There's probably a blow dryer and straightener in there," Derek reasoned, pulling the bag higher.

Spencer nodded as he tugged the box out further, moving backwards on his knees as he did so. This also caused him to back into Derek's crotch area, making the older man tremble as the head of soft hair came closer and closer. He started to pull away but was stopped. "Don't move! You're reverting our efforts," Spencer demanded. "Get it up and keep it up, Derek."

Derek stopped and stayed still, his breathing slowing as he concentrated on holding the bag and not on Spencer. After about forty more seconds, Spencer finally pulled free, his head smacking into Derek's crotch. The older man dropped the bag practically on top of Spencer and the brunette howled in pain. With Derek on the wall holding his crotch tightly and Spencer on the floor with his hands on the left side of his head, Desiree walked in and immediately burst with laughter.

"I have no idea what's happening but you're both making the best faces right now!" She gasped as she held a large box against her side, the other hand over her mouth to subdue the laughter.

"Christ, Des, get some ice!" Derek yelled, looking down at the knot forming on Spencer's head. He let himself go, a tear springing into his eye as he stood straight and moved to help the genius up. "Come on, Spencer, lets sit you on the bed." The brunette nodded, wiping the tears streaming down his cheeks as he walked to Derek's room. _And that's what I get for being a tease._

Desiree came back with a pack of ice and Derek took it, placing it carefully on the bump. Spencer winced and tried to pull away but Derek kept him in place. "Stop moving, kid. Seriously. Momma's gonna think I'm abusing… you." The pause was subtle but Spencer noticed it.

"You and I both know that you didn't. That you'd never. That no matter what you did to me, I'd never consider it abuse." Spencer didn't look at Derek who was sitting on his left, one hand on the right of Spencer's chin and the other on the ice bag. His cheeks were bright red as he said it, and Derek seemed to stop in his tracks.

Sensing that there was more going on, Desiree sucked her teeth and knocked on the door frame. "Uh, right. I'll go try some of your bread and watch some TV," she said, closing the door behind her.

Spencer sucked his lips into his mouth and started chewing on them. Derek sat still, his right hand still holding the ice bag on Spencer's head but the other clutched in his lap. Spencer crossed his ankles and linked his hands, fiddling his thumbs together.

"Then you knew?" Derek asked, his voice barely audible.

Spencer nodded. "Just this morning," he replied. "But obviously I didn't mind it. Or hate it."

Derek let the ice bag drop and stood, pacing the room. "I'm sorry," he said after having gone around the room a few dozen times. Spencer had stayed quiet the whole time, wondering if he should have said anything at all.

"What for?" He asked, holding the melting bag of ice to his head.

Derek stopped, his heart racing. He balled his fists against his side. "Are you serious? What do you mean 'What for?'" Derek did a poor imitation of Spencer out of spite. "I fucking raped you," he screamed at his friend, anger taking over for guilt. "If you were awake why didn't you stop me? I'm so disgusting, you should have stopped me." He shook his head and stuffed his hands under his pits. "Were you awake the whole time? For everything? Every night?!" Derek requested, his eyes bulging.

Spencer took a few calming breaths before speaking, watching Derek do the same. "I wasn't awake every night so I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not sure what you mean by everything either." He was calm, too calm is what Derek thought.

"The kisses," Derek said. "I kissed you every night while we were here."

Spencer stared at him as he brought the water bag down from his head. "I do that a lot," he said.

Derek scrunched his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Spencer smiled softly. "I like to make out while I'm sleeping and sometimes while I'm drunk. I find kissing to be very erotic and contrary to everyone's beliefs, I am a very sexually aware person."

Derek squinted at his coworker. "Say what?"

"I mean the only person in the department who has slept with more women than I have would probably be you. I sleep around a lot, though I've never been in a relationship with a woman."

"Right…" Derek said, his voice a little incredulous.

"It's okay, you don't have to believe me. I'll take you out one of these days and you can see."

Derek rolled his eyes. "We're getting off point, Spencer. Back to the issue at hand, please."

Spencer shook his head at Derek. "The actual definition of rape is 'to force somebody to have sexual intercourse'. Since you haven't forced me to have sexual intercourse, you haven't raped me. I'll say it again, but obviously I didn't mind what was happening."

Derek slumped against the door, sliding down to the floor. "Don't pull that technical shit on me, Spencer."

"I'm not," the brunette responded quickly.

"You are. You're twisting the definition to match what you want. Intercourse doesn't have to be penetration, it can mean contact too."

Spencer rolled his eyes this time. "I'm not. My emphasis was upon the word 'force', not 'intercourse'. You didn't _force_ me into anything. I was awake and I could have stopped you… but I didn't want to." Spencer took a deep breath and looked away from Derek, his cheeks turning red. "I loved the way your fingers felt on me when you started playing with my back. Even more when you brought me in between your legs. I was…" He stumbled over his words and cleared his throat. "I was humping against you, too, when you started and I wasn't ready for it to end when it did. I wanted… want more."

Derek had placed his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees when Spencer had turned away. When the genius turned back, he couldn't tell what the man was feeling because his face was hidden and it was unnerving. Even more so when there was silence for another ten minutes. The front door had opened and closed but no one had come up to greet them. Another few minutes and Spencer couldn't take it anymore.

"How can you be mad at me for not hating the pleasure you brought me? I'd understand if you had done something more while I was sleeping but you didn't. You kissed me-"

"I touched you, too," Derek said, his voice muffled.

"I don't think so," Spencer said confidently.

"I did," Derek strained his voice.

"You didn't. I'd have felt it. If you touched me anywhere down there-"

"It wasn't down there," Derek corrected, his voice sounding breathy.

"Then I don't care."

Derek's head shot up, his face streaked from the tears rolling down his face. "I don't even know why I did it."

Spencer smiled at that and leaned back a little, his arms holding him up. "I know why," he said. Derek squinted only to find Spencer staring at him intently. "I'm just that irresistible."

Derek couldn't help and let a chuckle out of his throat. He straightened his face and then shook his head. "Seriously, though. I don't."

Spencer nodded in agreement. "I don't know why I didn't stop you. I mean, obviously it felt good, but that wouldn't be enough for me to let a man touch me that way."

Derek raised his eyes to Spencer's face. "I've never touched or been touched by a man that way. Not pleasurably anyway." He ignored Spencer's momentary look of shock. "I'm a tit man but I love your back," he confessed, changing the subject.

Spencer smirked, picking up on the change and letting it go. "I love having my back played with. Ribs, vertebrae, shoulder blades, everything. So I guess it works out. Though I'm an ass man so we'll see how that plays out."

Derek quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'see how that plays out'?"

Spencer sighed playfully. "Last time I checked, friends who are sexually attracted to each other usually start dating. It'd be a first for me but maybe I can try."

Derek let his legs fall and opened his balled fists. "Uh… we can try," he said, though his voice held a hint of excitement.

"Then… are we going out?" Spencer asked, slipping off the bed and onto the floor.

Derek nodded and watched Spencer roll his legs under him so that he was cross legged. "This… isn't moving too fast?"

Spencer pursed his lips and seemed to be thinking. He then tilted his head to the side and scratched his scalp on the uninjured side. "I don't think so. We've known each other for seven years. Though I've never been attracted to you that way, even less a man, I'm starting to become aware of you and your body. Especially after this morning but it definitely started when I woke up in your arms and was totally okay with that."

Derek scrunched his nose and scratched it. "I, uh… was playing with you that first night… You're a horrible sleeper by the way." He smiled before continuing. "Your lips, they were dry. So I put some chapstick on 'em but… they were… fun." Spencer could tell this was embarrassing for the man but nodded to urge him on. "And, uh… I just started… kissing. Then you kissed me back and I was sure you knew but-"

"I told you. Kissing is wonderfully sensual to me. Our tongue has eight muscles alone and too many nerve endings to count. Stimulation with just the tongue is completely possible. It's my favorite act to perform, other than cunnilingus."

Derek's eyes widened.

Spencer nodded, a strange look on his face. "I wonder if that would help me any with giving you head?" He asked seriously. Derek continued to stare at him and Spencer folded his arms. "I don't find the thought revolting, I actually kind of like it. By the feel of it, though, you are quite large and I don't know if I could fit that in my mouth. I'll try," he assured, though Derek's eyes were clouded. "But I'm not sure if I can. Still, I hope you don't find the thought disgusting. That would make everything a lot more complicated."

Derek shook his head vehemently. HELL NO did he find that disgusting. If anything, it was _too_ _exciting_ to think about.

"You know, this means we'll be having sex soon, penetrating sex I mean," Spencer continued, his eyes closed in thought. "I suppose I'll be taking the bottom position but I don't particularly mind, surprisingly. We'll have to thoroughly research this because I'm pretty sure that I'm at a lot of risk while we're participating in sexual intercourse. I think I remember reading about it once before and that the book said it's not healthy to have it regularly, so you'd have to be patient with me. More so because I'm a back virgin. I'm sure once I get the hang of it we can do it more often but for now, like I said, we'll have to research more about it."

Derek nodded dumbly, his head still filled with obscene images of Spencer taking him in his mouth. He found that he not only enjoyed the thought, but that he was hoping for it. The Spencer in front of him was very much male and he was completely, totally okay with that. An insanely good sign. _So… this can work…_ Derek thought, a large smile covering his face.

* * *

_So, are you all satisfied? Don't worry. We're far from over, I promise. FAR._

_NEW STORY! **PROTESTTTT**. I'm currently outlining for an AU of Derek and Spencer. Shinji loves self insertions and I do not. I owe him though and he said the only way I could write it my way is if you guys protest. PROTEST PLEASE I ALREADY HAD TO DO IT FOR DracoXHarry n CedricXHarry AND **I DON"T WANT TO AGAIN. PLEASE. No first person. Nooo.**_


	6. Let the Mice Play

**_PROTEST I DO NOT WANT TO WRITE A FIRST PERSON AGAIN_**

_Sorry AJ, if that offended you. I was going by the definition the 1970's law book that I borrowed from my brother had (Rape is defined as 'unlawful sexual intercourse with a person, man or woman, against their will' whereas sexual harassment is 'unwelcome and nonconsensual non-penetrating sexual behavior'). I wanted Spencer to be 'politically correct' and since that was from an actual legal book it'd make sense that he'd repeat that. Thank you for reviewing! Also, this will get really awkward for you later on, though I'm not sure how long from now. I've already created the character though I haven't written him yet. Even so, I can't just change him now but uh… expect to see your name in my story._

_Gubloidgirl: Thank you very much, very very very much! :D Honesty makes a relationship after all ;P_

_This chapter is dedicated to:::: _**gubloidgirl** _and _**sue1313** _and _**akasharose** _and _**stexystilas** _and _**pinkloid** _and _**phantomreg** _and _**debbieoz** _and _**tz23** _and _**schnatzin**. _Thank you guys for reviewing multiple times!_

* * *

**_Let the Mice Play_**

_DMSR_

**_(PROTEST I DO NOT WANT TO WRITE A FIRST PERSON AGAIN)_**

Spencer was sitting on the couch with Ms. Fran, her arm around his shoulder as she pulled him close. "No!" She whined playfully. "Don't take my other son away from me!"

Desiree and Derek laughed, amused by the display. Spencer was smiling shyly but completely happy with the situation. They had announced that they were only going to spend two more days here, tomorrow and then leave the day after. Ms. Fran immediately told Spencer that he had to come down for Christmas and the doctor hesitantly accepted the invitation, eyes on Derek who gave an approving nod.

Spencer felt particularly wonderful about that, because that meant that Derek was hoping they would last at least that long. Though it was something new, something they had established about an hour ago, he was really hoping it would go well. Really well. Like… long term. It was strange that he felt this way, even more so since he only felt this way about Derek for approximately three days, if that. But he really, really wanted it to work.

Derek smiled as Spencer drifted off to Lala Land in his mother's arms. He was probably thinking about the permission he received to come down during Christmas. Derek was too, because he enjoyed the fact that they were now together.

Desiree sighed as the doorbell rang. "She's always just in time for dinner," she said, getting up to open the door for her sister.

Sarah walked in, her hair the exact same as the time Spencer had seen her years before. She stormed into the house and separated Spencer and her mother, gripping the woman in a death hug.

"Woman, I thought that was you choking!" She exclaimed.

Ms. Fran chuckled as she hugged her daughter back. "I'm sorry, but I told you I was fine and that it was Spencer!"

The brunette waved. "Hello, Sarah," he greeted. The woman barely acknowledged him as she wedged herself between Spencer and Fran. Obviously offended, Spencer scooted away and off the couch to sit next to the coffee table. Derek nodded towards him and signed to come by him, so Spencer crawled across to the front of the loveseat and sat on the floor.

Desiree smiled at him gently and waved away at her sister, rolling her eyes as she did so. Derek ruffled his hair and he relaxed, thinking that the only thing that mattered was Ms. Fran at least, liked him.

After dinner, Sarah decided that she was going to stay over and the whole house groaned except for Spencer.

"Momma, no! I am not sharing a bed with Sarah!" Desiree yelled.

"Don't expect us to give up the bed," Derek added.

"Us?" Pointed out Desiree, switching between Derek and Spencer. "Us?" Again when neither of them answered.

"Yes. I go to sleep with him on the floor and end up waking with him on the bottom end of the bed. I've given up on having the bed to myself now," Spencer covered, his voice sounding completely normal. Derek knocked him on the head, hitting the bump accidentally. "Ouch!" Spencer groaned.

"Oops, kiddo. My bad," he apologized. Fran looked over to the two of them and opened her mouth to see if they were okay but was interrupted by Sarah.

"Momma, I can sleep in Derek's room and the _guest_ can sleep on the couch," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Ms. Morgan squinted her eyes at her daughter and shook her head.

"Sweetums, I think it'll be better to sleep with me. Spencer's using Derek's bed and apparently Derek is too. It'd be very rude to both boys to do that so you can-"

"Momma, you're brilliant!" Desiree nodded, agreeing with the idea wholeheartedly and standing up. "In fact, I think I'll head to sleep now, goodnight, sleep tight, alright. Bye," she said, hastily walking out of the room. Derek leaned down at Spencer's questioning face.

"She went to lock her door. She's out here to watch TV with the fam but if Sarah is here the whole idea of 'family peace' is decimated."

Spencer tilted his head inquisitively but Derek shook his. "Later," he said. "Hey, momma?"

Fran looked over at her son, holding a gentle finger to her daughter. "Yes, hon?"

"We're gonna turn in too. Let you and Sarah catch up," he told her, helping Spencer up and around the couch. "I love you, pretty lady," he kissed her on the forehead. "Night, sis."

Once in the room securely, Spencer changed openly and Derek watched as he did the same. "So, what's the deal with your sister?"

Derek sighed as he slipped on a pair of sweats. "Nothing much, really. She's just huffy and uppity since she married that rich dude." Derek practically snarled the line. "They've been together since she was nineteen and he was twenty-five. He was married but he divorced his lady for Sarah and she's just been a little stuffy since. It's… uncomfortable to be around her," he expounded.

Spencer nodded. "Why does she not like me?"

Derek sat on the bed, fiddling with the remote. "Uh, I don't think she doesn't like you… I think she's just… I don't know why," he admitted.

Spencer pursed his lips and sat next to Derek, both at the head of the bed. "Maybe she can sense the relationship between us," he joked, trying to lighten the older man up.

Derek smiled at him and finally managed to get the box to turn on.

Spencer sighed as he leaned a little closer to Derek, bringing his feet up and under him at the same time. "I don't think… she liked me before either," he said hesitantly.

Derek's eyes twitched when he realized that Spencer was talking about the only other time he had met his family. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

"When we were… talking to your family… and I started rambling, she told me you talk about me a lot in a displeased voice. I took it as irritation to what… was happening… but now that I think about it, I'm sure it was directed towards me."

Derek squinted his eyes and turned to face Spencer who was watching him carefully. "I'm pretty sure it's nothing." He slipped an arm over the shoulders of his boyfriend.

Spencer smiled at him and nodded before going back to the television. When Derek looked down a little later, the brunette was sleeping, his head rolling on the darker shoulder. He smiled and switched the TV off, sliding down the headboard so that they were both laying down. The light was still on and he wanted to turn it off, but he didn't want to get up and move Spencer either. He settled for sleeping in the bright light and turned his head slightly to kiss Spencer's forehead.

Spencer woke up with Derek's head tucked under his chin. He was laying on his back with his arms sprawled out and palms up. Derek was on his right, the top of his head touching Spencer's ear lobe and the rest angled under his face. The heavier limbs were on top of him, one arm and a leg, and Spencer couldn't have been more comfortable or warmer than he was then. He squinted his eyes as he stared at the ceiling, the light had been on all night.

Silently and slowly he disentangled himself from Derek, and the man didn't wake. He switched the light off and adjusted his sweat pants before opening the door to the smell of French toast. It was almost seven in the morning and Ms. Fran should have been getting ready for work. He tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen, his face bright as he greeted the woman at the stove.

"Good morning, Ms. Fra-"

"Hello, Dr. Reid," Sarah said, turning with a spatula in her hand and a pan in the other.

The brunette froze, the smile on his face slightly faltering. "Hello, Sarah."

"Momma woke me up so I'm making her breakfast. Would you like some?" She asked, though she sounded reluctant.

Picking up on the tone as she added cinnamon to the eggs, he shook his head and gestured to the door. "I'm okay, thank you though. Tell Ms. Fran I said to have a good day at work." She watched him leave and he walked up the stairs, unsure as to what to do with himself. He decided on taking a shower and avoided making noise as much as he could.

Desiree knocked on the door at the precise moment Spencer had stuck his toothbrush in his mouth. He opened it to her sleepy face, hands rubbing at her eyes. He let her in and walked out, brushing his teeth quietly in Derek's room. Desiree poked her head in the open door and pointed to the bathroom, letting Spencer know he could finish. He rinsed his mouth and told Desiree to have a good work day in case he didn't see her again. Redressed in his sleep clothes, he sat on the edge of the bed and reluctantly turned on the TV.

There was a knock on the door and Ms. Fran pushed it open. "Hey, Spencer," she greeted.

"Morning, Ms. Fran," he replied as he turned the volume even lower.

"Honey, can I talk to you for a second? Maybe outside if you don't mind slipping your coat on?" Her facial expression was soft, her voice gentle.

He nodded at her and turned the TV off, pulling on a jacket before putting his pea coat on downstairs. Fran closed the door behind them and walked with him to her frozen car. She started it up and turned towards Spencer, a small, sad smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry about Sarah," she started. Spencer smiled at her gently and shook his head. "I am. She's been so… strange since she married her husband. We're about the only ones in the family she'll still talk to, or that will talk to her." Spencer tilted his head and she clarified. "She talks down to anyone who is not of her class, including us sometimes."

"Ms. Fran, I'm not sure…"

"Sorry, I only mean, don't take it to heart that she's not… responsive towards you. It's just the way she's been. I see that you and Derek are best friends and I'm so glad he's let someone in that far."

Spencer patted his cheeks, giving credit of his blush to the cold.

"Desiree says you two have a close relationship and I'm entirely thankful to you for that. Please stay by his side, Spencer, all of you. The BAU team is as much his family as we are. Desiree and I consider you family and I don't want you to think that because Sarah is acting this way towards you, she doesn't feel the same. Sarah and I are going to talk tonight and I'll try to fix this patch between us all."

Spencer nodded slowly, trying to understand exactly why Ms. Fran was telling him all of this. "Thank you," he said, smiling at her for the family comment.

"Of course, dear. I'll see you all tonight around five, okay?" She patted his elbow and opened the car door as he waved goodbye.

Once the back of the car rounded the corner, Spencer walked back in, hanging both his jacket and coat up. Desiree was putting her shoes on and she ruffled his hair as she passed. He started up the stairs but was interrupted by a small cough that reminded him of Dolores Umbridge.

"Dr. Reid?" Sarah said from the hallway leading to the kitchen.

"Uhm… yes?"

"Why are you here with my brother?" Her arms were crossed and she was leaning against the wall, her head tilted towards the picture of a chubby young Derek -arms held to the camera and dribble running down the corner of his mouth- hanging on the hall wall.

Spencer pulled his lips back and lifted his eyebrows. "I was invited by your brother."

"Hmm," she hummed, nodding arrogantly. "By Derek? Okay. And what's your relationship with him?"

Spencer felt himself physically jolt and wondered how to answer her. Derek probably wouldn't want to come out yet, especially since they were just a newborn relationship.

"Does it matter, Sarah?" Derek's voice rang and Spencer looked up to see the man at the middle of the stairs.

She squinted her eyes until her brother came into view and shook her head. "I suppose not. He's just a bit shabby though, Derek. You hold yourse-"

"Sarah," Derek stopped, his voice completely filled with anger. "Shut the fuck up." Spencer and Sarah both stood with their mouths open, staring at him through wide eyes. "I love you, sis, but you're seriously pissing me off. What shabby? He dresses better than me every damn day. Does it matter in what capacity he's coming here as? I invited him, he's my guest, and you're making him uncomfortable. Since you married Brian-"

Sarah opened her mouth to interject but Derek held a hand up with a deep "No, listen. Since you married Brian you've been snotty and disrespectful to all of us. You don't even talk to this side of your family anymore and frankly, they don't want to talk to you. I've put up with it but if you're going to make things hard just because you want to point your nose to the high heavens, you can screw any chance of me talking to you again. I love you, but that doesn't mean I gotta put up with your shit attitude every damn time we talk. Understood?"

Sarah huffed before walking past both men to the door, yanking it open, and stepping outside with her heels in her hands. She maneuvered past the rental car and drove away, leaving Derek and Spencer to watch her through the open door.

"Ms. Fran was planning on talking to her tonight," Spencer said.

Derek shook his head and shut the door. "They will. She'll come back and dish out every insult she can before relaying to mom what her suspicions are about us."

Spencer quickly turned his head, which resulted in Derek's lips colliding into his. "But-" he pulled away.

"It's fine. Momma won't care anyway." Derek took him by his hand and lead him upstairs. "The cats are gone, let the mice play."

* * *

_**PROTEST GUYS when you review** Seriously hate writing in first person. _

_Those naughty boys. Sounds fun though. _


	7. Trying to Make Conversation

_UHM SOO AJ decided to introduce himself before I wanted him to... Oh well._

_I'm working on the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Trying to Make Conversation_**

_DMSR_

Spencer sighed quietly as Derek ran his hands absentmindedly over his chest. They were lying on the bed with Spencer on his back and Derek straddling him, both shirtless, both very very hot.

Derek's finger tips were rolling over Spencer's torso softly, giving the thin body goosebumps and causing the pink nipples to redden and plump. He wanted so badly to play with one of the buds in his teeth, but the velvety moans coming off of Spencer's tongue were enough for him. He scooted down his body, his lips following him, swirling around Spencer's belly button.

The brunette lifted his head slightly, unfamiliar with the pleasure he was receiving. Foreplay could be pretty amazing when both parties weren't concentrating on penetration. His head fell down when Derek's tongue ran over the spot just above his crotch. He moaned and his hands roamed to the top of Derek's bald head.

Derek looked up at his sighing partner and was surprised to see the deep brown eyes blown wide open, those lips he so loved parted ever so slightly. He moved up, his hands pulling Spencer's sweatpants down while he joined their lips. Pale hands reached around his shoulders and brought him closer, tightening the heat between them. Derek groaned when his crotch rubbed against the younger males, and long legs wrapped around his waist. He put a hand between them and undid his pants.

Spencer did the same, pulling their members together and stroking them. Derek licked a line from Spencer's mouth to his clavicle, separating their close bodies. Whimpering at the loss of contact, the brunette put a hand to his mouth in embarrassment. A deep, sultry chuckle resulted from his partner and Derek put his care to their pulsating, touching cocks. The bed started rocking with their effort, Spencer's thighs squeezing Derek's sides hard, one hand on Derek's stabilizing arm and the other gripping the sheets.

"Slow down, Pretty Boy, we have time," said Derek tantalizingly, his breath in Spencer's ear. He then moved down to the space between his neck and shoulder and left a small hickey.

Between moans, Spencer answered. "I'm not one… to patiently wait… for the pleasure to come." He sighed as Derek ran a finger down his cheek. "I usually… go straight for… the prize."

Derek grunted and laid his head down on the pillow beside Spencer. "How are you… supposed to build stamina, baby?"

The brunette groaned and arched his back. "Y-yeah, I usually don't need it." He licked the side of Derek's neck. "I'm good with my tongue so they're always satis-_fied_!" He drew out the end, surprise taking him when Derek clamped him particularly hard, but still pleasurably. His back relaxed against the bed, his legs spasming with his release. He licked his lips and let the moans out of his mouth while Derek rocked against him more until he came as well.

After grabbing a tissue from his bedside and cleaning them both, he stayed on top of Spencer, his face snuggled in the genius' neck. He wrapped his arms around Spencer's body and kissed him softly every few seconds.

"I… have never felt like this… before," Spencer commented, one of his hands rubbing Derek's bald head dreamily, the other tucked under a shoulder blade.

"Pleasured like that you mean?" Derek's voice was muffled.

"No," Spencer started. "I mean… emotionally." He sighed and pulled Derek's face so that they could see each others eyes. "I always do what we must and then leave. But… I've never wanted a relationship either." He waited for Derek to say something but was met with silence. "Now I do want a relationship," he continued. "I actually want to try with you, to bask in the afterglow of our… ardor."

More silence and he started to wonder if maybe he had made a mistake. Derek finally blinked and placed a soft kiss on Spencer's lips. "No need to tear up, Spencer. I was just shocked, that's all." He nuzzled back against Spencer. "We always assumed you were asexual so you talking like that kind of caught me off guard."

Spencer sighed with annoyance as he pinched Derek's side. "So out of all of that, you got the fact that I'm sexually active? That's it?"

Derek pulled an arm from around him and brought it up to the head of long curls. "No. I just wanted to make you smile after you looked all devastated."

Spencer dropped his hands from Derek and the older man sat up. "It didn't work," he said.

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Then what should I do?"

Spencer looked down at his legs, which were currently wrapped around Derek's body. He held his hands out for Derek to pull him up.

"Help you up?" Derek did so and waited for Spencer to make his move. "What now?"

Spencer hummed as he pulled his legs from Derek, crossing them underneath him. "I guess a short make-out session would put me in a better mood…"

DMSR

"Momma said she wants us out of the house so come on suckers, I'm treating you to dinner," Desiree commanded, peeking around the wall into the kitchen where Derek and Spencer were sitting, snacking on carrots. "Reluctantly, might I add."

"See? I told you," Derek sang, dropping the carrot back into the container and drying his hands on the kitchen cloth. Spencer shook his head and took the half eaten carrot out. He finished it and closed the container to put it in the fridge.

Desiree looked between them suspiciously, her eyes narrowing on Spencer. "Why are you so…" She leaned against the door frame and tilted her head. "Glow-y?"

Derek chuckled and walked past his sister, clamping a hand on her shoulder. "Probably because he got lucky." Spencer choked on the air he had sucked in and started coughing. Desiree smirked.

"Oh, I freaking knew it," she whispered loudly. "I knew it!" She raised her voice a notch. "Lets go to dinner, shall we boys?" Her eyes held a glint Spencer didn't much like but what choice did he have?

It was a nice, tiny restaurant, one that apparently Desiree was very familiar with. She said hello enthusiastically to a few customers, told them about the Mediterranean artwork on the walls, spoke highly of the cook on duty tonight and greeted the host like an old friend. They were guided to a table, her mouth pulled into a permanent grin.

"Do you want AJ?" The tan male asked, his eyes surveying the group of three. Spencer was seated next to Derek, across from Desiree on the outer edge of the table.

"Of course," Desiree said slyly. The server nodded and left with a polite smile after setting the menus down. In his place came a very pretty, effeminate white male. His blonde, blonde hair was streaked with blue and his hazel eyes were circled with a light layer of eyeliner. His skinny jeans couldn't have possibly gotten tighter and his deep v-neck revealed a lack of chest hair and muscle definition.

Fully expecting her to drop the gay bomb down, imagine their surprise when he went straight to Desiree's lips and started a pretty hot make-out session while on the job.

She pulled away reluctantly, her finger on his lips when he tried to go in for more. "Stop," she said lightly, jokingly as he nipped her upper lip. Their lips met again but Derek's loud 'throat clearing' seemed to get their attention.

The blonde boy turned towards Derek and immediately blushed, his face a deep crimson as he pulled away from Desiree quicker than a cobra on the attack.

Desiree laughed and grabbed his hand. "Derek, this is AJ Brant, my boyfriend. AJ, this is Derek, my brother. Spencer, this is AJ. AJ, this is Spencer, my brother's boyfriend."

AJ placed his hand on top of the table and shook both Derek's and Spencer's hands. "So you were right," he boasted with Desiree. She smiled at him and nodded vehemently.

"You guys didn't bet on my sexuality or anything did you?" Derek's face was pulled in an unsatisfied sneer.

"Uh, n- no sir," AJ quickly denied. "She was just saying that she thinks you guys are together. And y-you are. So uh…" He looked to Desiree and put a hand on his head, fluffing his bangs. "Yeah."

Spencer could tell Derek was a little irritated, his brow twitching in that weird way. "Um, could I order a drink?" He said to distract them.

The blonde boy stood straight, pecking Desiree on the cheek. "Yeah, yeah. What can I get ya?"

"Uhm, do you have dark sodas?" Spencer asked, searching the back of the menu.

"Yep, just what you'd expect." He pulled a pen and pad out of his back pocket.

"Then can I get a Dr. please? And he'll have a beer." Spencer nudged Derek on the side and gestured toward the menu.

"Alright. An iced coffee for my love," AJ winked, walking away slowly and eye banging with Desiree.

"So how long have you two been together?" Derek questioned, his nose crinkled and his eyes squinted, his hands grabbing the nearest paper to him.

Spencer rolled his eyes as Desiree ripped her eyes from AJ and answered, her lips quirked. "About eight months now." She tapped the table with her left fingers. "He's a cross dresser," she dropped.

Derek stopped tearing up his napkin into little strips and looked up from the pile to Desiree's eyes. "Say that again?"

Desiree narrowed and pulled closer to the table. "I said," she repeated. "He's a cross dresser."

Derek nodded. "Oh. Is he now?"

Desiree scrunched her lips into a pout. "Uh uh. No judging. You have absolutely no right, not when you're shagging Dr. Reid over here."

Spencer didn't take offense to the comment, fully understanding what she was trying to point out. Derek, however, did.

"The fuck does that mean?" He asked, his voice raising a notch.

"Okay, okay," Spencer quickly intervened, denying Desiree the chance to talk. "I get it, Desiree. It's fine. You've been bottling it up and you just wanted to tell someone, right? I understand." His voice was as quiet as it could go with all the typical restaurant noise and she smiled gently at him.

Derek remained quiet, resuming the termination of the napkin.

"When I first saw him, he was in his drag," Desiree said to Spencer, her voice at around the same volume. "I couldn't even tell he was a guy until he talked and unwrapped the scarf from around his neck," she told him.

Spencer picked up on the strange vibe coming from Desiree, her eyes downcast, her fingers tapping nervously over her napkin, her legs moving up and down rapidly. "And you were attracted to him?" He asked, trying to scoot in closer to her to give her some semblance of privacy.

She nodded, her finger nails keeping a steady rhythm over the paper. "Exponentially," she admitted.

"And what about him?" Spencer asked. "Was he attracted to you at first too?"

Desiree blushed, her eyes widening at Spencer's question and then shooting back down to the table. Derek was now humming to himself as he read the menu, as far away from the two as he could get. "He says he was… and I know he was." She sighed. "I saw he was…"

Spencer squinted his eyes, trying to read the blush that spread across her face and her neck. She grew more fidgety, both hands creating a beat on the table now. "Does he have transvestic fetishism?"

"I do," a dark voice came from behind Desiree, carrying a tray loaded with drinks. "Who's asking?" He wasn't as friendly as he was a second ago, his lips pulled tightly into a line.

"Let me introduce myself again," Spencer said, watching AJ set the drinks down. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid from the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. I was just trying to make conversation with Desiree," he said innocently, his smile as benign as it would go.

"And talking about my fetish was small talk?" AJ questioned.

Desiree laughed, a small chuckle coming from Derek as well. "Actually, yes," she told him.

He seemed appeased, his smile coming back, his eyes less guarded. "Oh, okay."

Desiree leaned into him when he came down to kiss her. "But," she said as she pulled away. "I was actually hoping to talk to him about something serious too," she confessed.

Spencer, having already picked up on it, wasn't surprised. Derek, who was ignoring the conversation again was staring at the ceiling. AJ pulled back from the table, sitting on his knees in the aisle.

"Is this what you asked me about the other day?" He nudged her hand with his and she took it.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm still confused."

"Are you confused about the fact that you're perfectly okay with your boyfriend dressing as a woman, the fact that you're actually sexually attracted to that?" Once again, the doctor hit it right on, the dark haired beauty nodding shyly while she took the tissue in hand and started ripping it up.

_Huh… they really are siblings,_ Spencer thought, shooting a quick glance at Derek's growing mountain of shredded paper as the man reached for another victim.

"You know," he started, his voice calm and soothing. "Human sexuality is one of the most confusing, convoluted things on this earth."

"There are established sexualities but it's not as though everyone can fit into those perfect molds. It's a little more complicated than that," Derek cut in, his eyes focused on a point on the wall next to him.

Spencer smiled at her when she peeked at Derek. "Believe it or not, plenty of women are attracted to me-"

"I believe it," said AJ, a smirk on his face.

Derek's ears seemed to be working again, his head turning towards them now.

Spencer shook his head, a small blush on his cheeks. "As I was saying, plenty of woman are attracted to me, I just could never find any in the regular bars this guy took us to." He tugged on a lock of hair before placing it back behind his ear. "I'd have to go to raves or gay bars or, surprisingly, coffee shops."

The whole table giggled a little at that, tension slowly diffusing. "And now suddenly I'm attracted to this muscle bound black dude-" Derek nudged him in the ribs. "Ow!" He said. "I'm trying to make a point, damn it."

"I think you've made your point, brainiac, tiny white bo-" Spencer pinched his chest, more precisely his nipple. "Ow!"

"Oh my goodness, you two are a trip," Desiree laughed. AJ was laughing with her, still holding her hand.

Spencer lightly tugged on Derek's shirt, his eyes narrowing at the older man. Derek rolled his eyes and turned towards his sister. "So? Feeling better?" There was a teasing note to his voice that made Spencer feel a lot better.

She smiled at him. "Honestly? Not really." She said. "But a little, I do, yeah."

AJ grinned, pecking her on the cheek. "That's my girl," he said. He turned towards Spencer and Derek. "I can take your order now if you'd like."

"Oh," Spencer shook his head. "I haven't even-"

"He'll take the chicken sandwich, no ranch though. I'll take the steak house burger with some blue cheese." Derek handed AJ the menu. "Please and thank you," he added.

AJ smiled, his blonde hair falling freely into his face. "Of course, sir."

Spencer's eyes watched Derek, a small flush on his cheeks. Derek's a man -…_obviously_, Spencer barely refrained from rolling his eyes- was he supposed to be so turned on when said man took the wheel of control from him?

"I have a feeling you brought us here for yourself and not for us," Derek said, sipping his beer.

Desiree's cheeks burned a little and she brushed a long strand of hair out of her face. "Well, I did want to introduce him to somebody," she said. "It just so happens that these somebodies might have been able to help me understand myself a little more…"

Spencer's lips quirked, his hands brushing the pile of tissue from in front of her and giving her arm a reassuring squeeze. "He's acting like this but you know he's glad he could help you."

Derek had chosen this moment to pretend he wasn't listening again and both Desiree and the doctor laughed at the foolishness of the older man.

* * *

_Partial good news! Even though almost no one protested, Shinji could see how miserable I was. SO instead of writing a first person, he's requested a reversi scene with Derek and Spencer. Now, if you know me, you know I always have Spencer as the catcher. Why? Because that's how I see it. I don't really like him as the pitcher so I'm asking for help._

_I don't know when it'll come up, but he wants it in the new story. I haven't even written the first chapter yet and I don't plan to until I can get by _Lips and More_'s first arc. When the time comes, I'm going to ask someone to help me out. Think one of youse could? I'm just no good with domSpencer :(_


	8. Roll Like a Tumbleweed

_Working on the next chapter, a third through at least. I'm excited!_

_Fight through the bit of roughness to come._

_*Did anyone see the last Walking Dead? Hello again, Officer Rick, goodbye Farmer Rick! :D CRIMINAL MINDS TONIGGGHHHTTTTTTT*_

* * *

_**Roll Like a Tumbleweed**_

_DMSR_

"Why didn't you remind me this was happening?" Spencer asked, his brunette curls engulfing his ears and not letting them go for anything. It was freezing, freezing cold and his nose was already a thousand times more glowing than Rudolph's.

Him, Derek and Desiree were idling in the car in the driveway. Derek had driven through the onslaught of snow and Desiree sat in the back, leaving a shivering twig in the front passenger seat.

"I kind of forgot," Derek admitted, blowing into his hands. The car, meaning the heater, was on but it was still absolutely glacial.

"I didn't," Desiree said, her voice completely void of sympathy. She tugged her gloves on tighter and wrinkled her nose.

"And you couldn't remind us why, again?" Questioned Derek, his voice turned hostile.

"Hey, don't get snippy with me, boy. I can't believe you were planning on not telling momma about your… you know…"

Spencer wasn't one to use a weakness against someone but that was hardly fair of her when- "I don't see you jumping out of the closet with AJ in tow."

Desiree narrowed her eyes at Spencer and the brunette returned the gesture. "Whoa, hey, alright guys. No daggers in the car, I don't think the insurance covers gashes in the upholstery," Derek soothed.

The two competing pairs of eyes turned towards him and he shrugged. "Just trying to diffuse the tension," he said in a poorly imitated British accent.

Spencer burst out laughing, covering his face with his hands so his wide open mouth wouldn't offend. Derek smiled indulgingly while Desiree watched, confused.

"What even-"

"If you didn't get it there's no point explaining it," Derek said, finally turning the car off.

Spencer tried to calm himself, his eyes watering and gasping in air as he tried to talk. "We can- we can get through-" he started laughing again. "This," he said, hushing himself in an embarrassed manner. "Because we're together." He snickered and wiped a tear from his eye.

Derek's hand came up to his cheek and wiped another one, brushing his high cheekbone gently and pulling him in for a short kiss. "Of course," he whispered to a chorus of 'Ew's in the background. He rubbed his finger over Spencer's nose and pulled away, opening the car door and getting out. "Come on Rudolph, vulture."

"Hey!" The other two said in unison as they got out as well. Once the three were at the front door, the surprising cacophony of yelling and shouting could be heard. Derek grunted as he slipped the key in the door and pushed it open roughly.

Immediately the shouting match ended and two sets of frantic, worried, angry and wet eyes turned to the direction of the door. Desiree shuffled in first, heading upstairs after toeing her shoes off. This had nothing to do with her yet, why stay?

Spencer shyly closed the door behind him and unbuttoned his coat and untied his shoes. Derek had already entered, though he idled by the door for the brunette.

Ms. Fran's hands were clenched against her hips, her lips quivering as she switched between Derek and Spencer.

Sarah's were up in the air, mid-gesture, her lips forming a triumphant smile. She had told and Fran was trying to confirm.

Both agents sensed this and Spencer reluctantly came forward when he noticed Derek's hand beckoning him. He grabbed it, affirming what, apparently, Ms. Fran feared. Tears spilled over her lashes and she fell onto the couch, her back slumping, her face in her hands, a sob tearing its way through her.

Derek glared at Sarah, his hand squeezing Spencer's who had made a move to pull away. He yanked on the doctor's hand until they were standing in front of Ms. Fran.

She felt them in front of her, looming and waiting for her to look up. But she couldn't. She just… what did this mean? What had she done wrong? Why would Derek be attracted to another man… after what had happened to him? This was her fault for not knowing! She should have seen it, the way Dr. Reid was too friendly with her son, their apparent bed sharing-

"Momma," Derek said, pulling her face up to meet his eyes. And suddenly none of that mattered. It rolled like a tumbleweed off of the screen of her mind and never surfaced again. There was a light in Derek's eyes that she hadn't seen in so so so long. Not since she had found out about what had happened to him. She smiled at him, her face streaked with tears and a bit of mucus.

"It's okay," she told him, his hand moving from her chin to her cheek. She grabbed it with both of her hands and kissed it. "It's okay," she repeated, this time looking at Spencer whose eyes were about to spill over.

"I'm sorry," he said, a tear falling down his cheek.

Fran watched as Derek tensed, a sharp intake of breath the only thing audible in the room.

"For what?" She asked Spencer as Derek closed his eyes, a look of pain on his face.

"F- for putting you through this," he started, another tear falling down his cheek. He used his free hand to wipe his eyes and squeezed Derek's hand. "But I'm… I really like Derek and I don't want to break you guys up but I still want to be with him but if it hurts you and you guys grow apart then I'm to blame and I don't want that to happen because if it did-"

"Shush, Spencer," Derek commanded gently, pulling his hand from Spencer's death grip and wiping away the new onslaught of tears. "You're babbling," he said.

"Spencer," Fran cut in as soon as Derek was quiet. "It's okay." She stood up, still holding her son's hand, and wrapped her free arm around the brunette. "I promise it's okay. None of that will happen and it's okay that you feel that way." She felt him grab her back with his free hand and she kissed the top of his head. "It's okay."

Derek smiled, letting go of both of their hands so they could wrap around each other. He turned to his sister who was staring at the three of them with an 'O' for her mouth and two large, glassy, brown eyes mirroring Derek's disbelief.

"Sarah," Fran said as she and Spencer pulled away from each other, both covered in tears and both furiously wiping them away. "I understand what you did here."

Sarah's eye twitched, her hands finally coming to rest at her sides. "What do you mean, momma?"

"What were we discussing before you threw this at me?" The elder woman asked, her voice shaky from the new tears forming.

Sarah winced visibly and shook her head. "This is important momma, you had to know-"

"You were distracting me from the issue at hand!" Fran yelled. Derek flinched away from her and Spencer sat wide eyed, having never heard the woman raise her voice that loud. "We were discussing you and your attitude towards this family. How you look down on us and sneer like we're insects. I love you, darling, but I cannot take this anymore." The red headed woman huffed. "All I asked was for you to sit and talk to me, to tell me why you treat us this way, to try and make amends!" She shook her head and pointed a finger at her daughter. "And what do you do?! You ramble on and on and on about his family and their class and their actions and them, them, them.

"That does not answer my questions, that does not make me feel like you're putting any effort into our family. Especially when you speak of them with such reverence. And if you act like this with us here, how do you act when it is just you and his family? Then you drop Derek's news on me, which I'm sure he would have shared anyway…" Fran's voice was lowering, her eyes so misty she couldn't see. "I put up with this for so long, baby. For so long. But if you don't start changing your attitude with us, then I don't know if I can anymore."

Sarah was silent, her eyes on the ground, her cashmere sweater and designer jeans scrunched in each of her hands. "I-" She started, her tone soft and raspy. "I just… It's- I don't know. I'll- I'll fix it, momma." She lifted her head up and stared into her mother's eyes. "I'll fix it, okay?" Her voice was whiney at the end, like a teenager's, and she started walking to Fran.

The women pulled each other into a large hug, more tears spilling. Derek smiled, smirked really, and grabbed Spencer's hand. "Come," he said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Shouldn't we have gone upstairs?" Spencer asked as Derek sat him down on a chair and took the one next to him.

Derek shook his head. "I think momma's gonna tell Sarah to take some time to think and then she'll probably want to talk to us about… us."

Spencer nodded solemnly, his eyes on his feet, his hands fiddling in his lap. "I'm sorry I broke down a second ago."

Derek smiled, putting a finger under Spencer's chin and bringing those beautiful, rich chocolate eyes to meet his. "I'll admit, I was worried for a second." He pecked Spencer's lips, once, twice, thrice. "I thought that you meant you were sorry you were with me." Spencer's eyes widened and he immediately went to deny it. "I know, trust me! That's not what you meant. I know. I want to be with you too."

A large smile spread across the brunette's face, and he nodded, coming forward to kiss Derek. The older male scooted his chair closer, making it easier for both of them to reach. It was light and sweet, their lips moving in sync. Derek's hands ran through Spencer's hair, tugging it back as their bodies grew closer.

"You really mean it, right?" The question was muffled from Spencer's lips being pulled roughly. "You want me?"

Derek nodded, slipping his tongue into the silky smooth cavern. He indulged a little longer before pulling away. "So much that if I don't stop now, momma's gonna walk in on something she should go without seeing."

"I've already seen more than I care to," Fran's voice was calm -if a little shaky- and her head turned away from them, towards the wall.

A dark blush spread across Spencer's face and he pulled away from Derek so fast his chair tipped but didn't fall.

"Momma… uh, hey." Morgan awkwardly walked towards her and warily watched as she turned back towards them. Her eyes were no longer wet and her face wasn't holding any sign of all that had just happened. She didn't smile, she didn't reassure, she just simply sat down at the head of the table like she would if this were a formal dinner.

Derek took the seat on the right of her and motioned for Spencer to move down one so he'd be to the immediate left of her. He shook his head but Derek glared and he finally gave in.

Fran cleared her throat, and set her folded hands on the table. She started to pull and tug at the cloth as she spoke, _Probably because there are no napkins to shred,_ Spencer thought absentmindedly.

"How long have the two of you been together as more than just coworkers?" Her question was directed at Derek but the doctor answered before he realized what he was doing.

"Not even a full two days yet," he told her. She gasped, her head tilting in question.

"R-really? Only two days?" She directed it at Spencer but Derek answered.

"Uh, well, it kind of… just happened. Like… we just kind of… It's-"

"Once we spent time alone together, living together, coexisting, we found that it was easy and… we enjoyed it. So we decided to try and- uhm, become an item." Spencer was sitting with perfect posture, the chair pulled all the way in, his hands folded in his lap.

"Derek," Fran said, her voice soft. "Were you going to tell me?"

Derek sighed, turning towards his mother and away from Spencer. "Someday," he admitted. "Just not today. Or in the near future. I think we can both say that we wanted to wait until we were on solid ground before telling… anyone."

Spencer nodded vigorously, eyes wide and hair bouncing to the front of his face. "I have faith in us because of how long we've known each other, but I'd prefer to be together for at least a few months, maybe even a year or so before making our relationship public. I am, after all, a man. And though I'm extremely happy with the current situation, it would be strange to just… be okay with everything."

Derek smiled, his hands coming to rest on the table as well, following his mother's lead. "Seriously, you pulled the words right out of my mouth." He beamed at his mother. "I promise, momma, that I had no idea this would happen and that once we were both absolutely positive that this would be permanent, you were the first person I was going to tell." She narrowed her eyes at him. "We're optimistic, but realistic," he simplified.

It was silent after that and they were all sitting, watching each other. Fran finally stopped kneading the table cloth and leaned back in her chair. "I'm still so confused," she told them. "I think I'm okay with the two of you but… It's just, after everything you went through with that man-"

"This has nothing to do with that, mother," Derek's voice changed, his face instantly hardening.

"Derek," she said. "It's just so-"

"No, mother. No. This has nothing to do with that. Nothing." He had ground it out through his teeth and his eyes were trained on a spot just above her head so his acid glare wasn't directed at her.

She shifted downwards, her hands tightening above the table. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I just… it's a lot to take in, Derek."

His steel face didn't soften and he made no move to comfort her.

"I don't want to end tonight without speaking to you, hon. I'm sorry I brought that up. I just thought that- never mind. It doesn't matter what I thought. All that matters is that you… you're happy."

Spencer had almost drowned out Fran's voice, watching Derek trying not to lose his mind. Ms. Fran was establishing a rationalization to their relationship and it wasn't necessary for him to follow because she was mostly talking to herself.

Deciding he could no longer take Derek's agonized look, he lifted his leg across the table and nudged Derek softly in the shin. The older man jumped but didn't shift his eyes from the spot on the wall. Fran pushed her head into her hands, smoothing her hair back and behind her ears.

"Because it's fine," she said again, still trying to make sense out of it. "The happiness-"

He nudged Derek again, running his foot down Derek's leg, from his knee to his foot. Derek sighed, his face loosing a touch of the menace, and looked across at Spencer.

_Don't be too hard on her,_ Spencer mouthed.

Derek squinted his eyes at him, replying. _She- she just- She wasn't supposed to find out that way and then she said-_

Spencer shook his head and put a hand over his heart. _Give her time and she'll see that it has nothing to do with that. _He blushed as he said the next part. _I'll make you happy._

Derek started, an extra large smile taking his lips and crinkling his face. _You will? _He teased._ You promise?_

Spencer glared at him. _Not if you keep acting like that_ he pouted.

Derek chuckled and his mother looked up at him, her eyes wild.

"Momma, can you trust me enough to know that I know what I'm doing?"

She nodded quickly, seemingly concentrated on trying to make him feel better. He sighed -not out of annoyance- at her.

"How about we talk in the morning before we leave? It's been a long night and it would be better to talk after a good rest," Spencer said gently. He was looking at Ms. Fran as he said it but his counter part could tell it was him he was talking to.

"Yes, the morning. Good idea," Ms. Fran agreed. "I'll go to sleep now." She stood, planting a kiss on Derek's forehead and hesitating before putting one on Spencer's mop.

She then turned and headed down the hall to her room. They waited until her door shut and both released a deep breath.

"Please," Spencer pleaded. "Can we go upstairs?"

Derek nodded, standing and taking Spencer in his arms when he strode to the other side of the table. "Spencer?"

They were walking to the stairs, Derek's arm around Spencer's waist. "Yes?"

"I really like you."

The brunette blushed and burrowed deeper into Derek as they took the stairs together. "Derek?"

They were in the room now, separating so they could dress for bed. "Yes?"

"I really like you, too."

* * *

_Aaawwww! There! I know the last chapter left some of you wondering about Derek's stand. Here you are :D Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
